Valentina's Wrestling Career
by MizLoveStuckValentinaValentine
Summary: WWE get a new Wrestler at WrestleMania 29 named Valentina Valentine. What happens when she experiences heartbreak, injuries, and a new crush. What happens when she meets her long time crush since high school, Alberto Del Rio. How will her crush affect her WWE successful career as the WWE World Lightweight Champion. Valentina (Niya)/Alberto Del Rio
1. Meeting Valentina Chapter 1-16

**The Party: Niya's Wrestling Career**

**Cast/Crushes**

**Niya-Likes Alberto Del Rio/Married to Luigi**

**Diva-Single**

**Shaina-Single **

**Nikiria-Crushing on Randy Orton**

**Luigi-Married to Niya**

**Jamiyah-Crushing on Chris Jericho**

**Diamond-Crushing on Jack Swagger**

**Luigi Jr.-Crushing on Shaina**

**Alex-Crushing on Nikiria**

**Mordecai-Single**

**Rigby-Single**

**Johnny Test-Crushing on Niya**

**Dukey-Single**

**WWE Wrestlers (The wrestlers I think of (or like))-Some crushing/Some single**

**Tyler Jackson-Crushing on Niya.**

**Aaliyah Anderson-Single**

**Scene 1: Pleasure and Parties**

**(Niya and Shaina were standing at Niya's Locker when Diva and Luigi walked up to her) **

**Niya-Hey Luigi**

**Luigi-Hey Niya. I gave the invites to the coolest people so they can give one to the coolest people in this school.**

**Niya-Who are they**

**Luigi-Mordecai and Rigby**

**Niya-Why those two? Remember we got in an argument about my pregnancy**

**Luigi-I asked and they said they would do it**

**(Johnny Test and his dog, Dukey, walked up behind Niya. Johnny lifted Niya's skirt up and Luigi noticed)**

**Luigi-Hey Kid. Get away from my wife.**

**Johnny-First off, I am 18. Second, she doesn't seem to mind. I can hear her moaning in pleasure.**

**Niya-(Moaning in Pleasure) Luigi stop you bad Bitch.**

**Luigi-That's not me**

**Niya-(Still moaning in pleasure) Then who is it?**

**Luigi-Johnny and that kid with the weird hair disorder.**

**Niya-(Still moaning with pleasure) Well make it stop. You're my husband.**

**Luigi-(Shows his fangs) Get out of here kid or else!**

**Niya-(Stops moaning) Luigi no! (Tries to calm him down)**

**Johnny-(Backs away) Are you a vampire?**

**Scene 2: Secret Revealed**

**(Niya and Luigi are five seconds from revealing their secret)**

**Niya-Luigi! Calm down! It's not that serious!**

**Luigi-(Slings Niya against the lockers) Oh it is when you're involved.**

**Niya-(Shows her fangs and pins Luigi to the lockers) Luigi calm down! Listen to me! I had sex with another man last year and you were fine. Just as I know, you had sex with Diamond. Let it go it isn't that serious.**

**Luigi-(Attacks Niya) You BITCH! YOU ARE THE BITCHIEST WOMAN I HAVE EVER FUCKING SEEN! (Punches Niya in the face and walks off crying)**

**Diva-(Walks out of the crowd of teens towards Niya) Niya are you okay. You really got hurt and so did Luigi.**

**Niya-Yeah. I just hope he can get over it. We used to have the best times together before he turned this way.**

**(The News 12 Crew (Nikiria and Shaina and a few camera people) appear from outside the crowd of teens. Some surround Niya and others surround Luigi)**

**Shaina-Niya, how long have you been a vampire**

**Nikiria-Is it the end of Niluigi?**

**Niya-Ni-what? I'm a 10,000-year-old vampire. You find out how long I've been a vampire**

**Nikiria-Is it the end of Niya and Luigi.**

**Niya-Until he changes his attitude, YES!**

**(Meanwhile with Luigi)**

**Luigi-This may have been a bad idea**

**Shaina-Luigi. Is this the end of Niya and Luigi? **

**Luigi-Until that bitch can get her fucking priorities straight, YES! Maybe it will stay permanent!**

**Niya-What! Did you just say that I have to get my priorities straight when I have been trying to keep our secret from being exposed!**

**Luigi-0h boy. Here comes the drama queen!**

**Niya-What did you just say!**

**Luigi-DRAMA QUEEN! You're supposed to have advanced hearing and you still can't hear!**

**Niya-That's it Luigi! I can't take any more of this! WE'RE THROUGH!****(Runs off crying)**

**Luigi-(Turns to the camera) There is your answer. She says that were through and I agree. (Walks away in the other direction)**

**Scene 3: Kidnapped and Played**

**(Niya and Diva were at Niya's mansion when Luigi walked in. He didn't turn to look at Niya but he continued to walk upstairs until Niya stopped him.)**

**Niya-(Stands up) Honey**

**Luigi-What?**

**Niya-I'm sorry. Can we talk? Please?**

**Luigi-Niya look I'm too tired for this**

**Niya-Please.**

**Luigi-I said NO! (Runs upstairs)**

**Niya-I was only trying to help. (Sits down and cries into Diva's shoulder)**

**(Later that Night)**

**Luigi-(Tossing and turning in bed)**

**Niya-Luigi stop.**

**Luigi-Shut up Niya.**

**Niya-(Wakes up) what did you just say?**

**Luigi-(Falls on the floor)**

**Niya-(Laughing) HAHAHA!**

**Luigi-That's not funny! (Growls and turns into a werewolf/Vampire hybrid)**

**Niya-What are you doing?**

**Luigi-Why don't we go somewhere? (Grabs Niya and runs downstairs)**

**Niya-(Screams)**

**(In the teenager's room)**

**Diamond-(Now 20) Guys get up.**

**Jr - (Now 16) what now Diamond?**

**Diamond-Its mom. I just heard her scream.**

**Alex-(Now 17) Really. Daddy what's going on?**

**Luigi-Your mom and I are going out and we may be back.**

**Diamond-Where are you taking her?**

**Luigi-None of your business. (Growls softly)**

**Diamond-I said tell me where you are taking her! (Gets angry and advances on Luigi)**

**Luigi-(Slings Diamond into the wall) I said none of your business!**

**Alex-(Charges up an energy blast but is hit by a rainbow colored one) who did that?**

**Niya-(Flies in) So long kids. (Charges another energy blast but aims it at Diamond) Starting with the oldest first.**

**Diamond-(Returns to her 1-month-old daughter)**

**Niya-(Returns to normal and aims the energy blast at Luigi) I don't want to do this. What did you do to them and me? Tell me what is going on?**

**Luigi-(Charges a red energy blast) Got you!**

**(TBC)**

**Scene 4: Tickets to WrestleMania**

**(Niya was about to destroy Luigi when she heard him laughing)**

**Niya-What's so funny?**

**Luigi-You should see your face. Anyway, I was taking Niya to get tickets to go see WrestleMania 29.**

**Diamond-(Returns to her normal age, 20) then why did you hurt me? You left a huge bruise. (Shows her dad her stomach)**

**Niya-(walks over to Diamond and put her glow hand on Diamond's stomach) There the bruise is gone.**

**Diamond-Thanks and I owe you these. (Gives her mom 5 golden tickets and 5 golden backstage passes)**

**Luigi-Where did you get these?**

**Diamond-Do you remember when we went to the mall and I went into the Apple Store?**

**Niya-Yes?**

**Diamond-Well, I didn't know that if you spot two or more wrestlers and get their autograph, in which you could win a family set of tickets and backstage passes for WrestleMania 29 and 30. Remember?**

**Niya-yeah.**

**(Flashback)**

**Niya-Ok kids meet back at 4:30**

**Alex and Jr.-Ok. (Runs to the arcade)**

**Niya-(Walks off to Rainbow)**

**Diamond-(Walks into the Dippin' Dots when she is interrupted while she was ordering) Excuse me but I was here first.**

**Jack Swagger-Well aren't you cute.**

**Diamond-Wait, I know you. You are Jack Swagger, right.**

**Swagger-That's right. (Gives her a picture of him and eats his dippin' dots)**

**Diamond-One question. Do you know where Del Rio or the Undertaker is?**

**Swagger-Um, Del Rio is in Verizon and Undertaker is at the Apple store or the other way around. (Walks out of Dippin' Dots)**

**Diamond-Thanks. (Turns back to the cashier) Um…Can I get three vanillas, one chocolate, and one cookies and cream?**

**(About an hour later, Diamond was walking with her dad and two brothers when she was telling them about Jack Swagger)**

**Luigi-Diamond, you have to be kidding.**

**Diamond-I'm not. There he is right there talking to mom, Del Rio is at Verizon, and Undertaker is in the Apple store, I think.**

**Niya-Whatever. (Walks off)**

**Diamond-You said you were going to get me a new IPod and the iPhone 6.**

**Niya-I did.**

**Diamond-(Drags her mom into the apple store)**

**Niya-Diamond. Calm down. What's this about?**

**Diamond- Him and my stuff you were going to get me.**

**Niya-(Looks up and sees the man she loved as a kid and still loves) Alberto Del Rio?**

**Del Rio-(Looks up) Hey Niya.**

**Niya-Hi. Diamond, here's $500 get your stuff and come back. I may be here a while.**

**Diamond-Ok.**

**Niya-So how's your career?**

**Del Rio-It's fine. Is that your oldest daughter?**

**Niya-Yes and I also have two sons.**

**Del Rio-Well, give these to your family. (Holds up five golden tickets and 5 golden backstage passes)**

**Diamond-Thank you. (Takes them from him) Here's your mac mom.**

**Niya-Thanks. Well I guess I'll see you later. I have to go have to be to work at five.**

**Del Rio-Ok.**

**Diamond-Are you hitting on him?**

**Niya-(Punches Diamond in the arm)**

**(End of Flashback)**

**Niya-Well, we need to go now.**

**Luigi-Were you hitting on him?**

**Niya-NO! I have a shrine but I'm not hittin' on him.**

**Luigi-Ok?**

**(The family then left for New York in their private jet)**

**Scene 5: Hurt and Pain**

**(The five finally arrived in New York for the live red carpet appearance and then the show)**

**Alex-Mom. Dad. I think some people were expecting you two.**

**Niya-I know Del Rio was expecting me. (Walks over to him)**

**Luigi-I know Dolph Ziggler was expecting me. Diamond, you are in charge.**

**Diamond-Ok.**

**Niya-(Walks in with Del Rio) So…**

**Del Rio-I heard about what happened with you and Luigi.**

**Niya-Yea. He exposed our secret but we are fine now. **

**Del Rio-You may be in one heck of a surprise later.**

**Niya-Ok. Hope you win. Wait, I know you'll win.**

**Luigi-Hey Niya. Where's the kids?**

**Niya-They were with you!**

**Dolph Ziggler-Are they with you. (Steps out the way to reveal two boys)**

**Niya-Yes. Thanks Ziggler. Wait, where's Diamond?**

**Luigi—Go Backstage. She's probably with Swagger.**

**Niya-(Uses her teleportation powers and appears backstage) Diamond! Where are you?! Diamond!**

**Diamond-Huh?**

**Niya-Diamond, were you with Swagger.**

**Diamond-No, I was with Chris Jericho.**

**Niya-Good. I don't want you around Swagger especially after he has lost a match. We went to elementary school together and he was on the wrestling team, along with Del Rio, Ziggler, Jericho, Big Show, Undertaker and me.**

**Diamond-What happened?**

**Niya-We were all Best Friends until that day. Del Rio was the new kid and Swagger bullied him because of his nationality. Then one day, I got sick of it and Del Rio did, too. Therefore, he and Del Rio had it out. I made a mistake by interrupting.**

**Diamond-Why**

**Niya-(Takes her Jacket off) See this huge bruise on my arm? He bent one of the important bones in my arm out of place and I had to have surgery.**

** Diamond-Wow.**

**Niya-So, then we decided to join the wrestling team and well due to my injury, I couldn't start yet. Then, Swagger confronted Del Rio and me and I got scared. Swagger jacked Del Rio up but I had had enough. My full-grown fangs came in and apparently, my arm became healed. I jacked Swagger up and nearly put him in the hospital. Swagger and I have been enemies since that day. **

**Swagger-Well Well Well, lying because you like Del Rio. Niya, you know that was not what happened and I did not hurt you.**

**Diamond-I will determine whose story is true. Swagger, will you please tell your way of the story.**

**Swagger-Gladly. It was a late spring in New Jersey and we were on the bus going to school. Niya was listening to her IPod Touch when she mentioned the new kid… **

**(Flashback)**

**Niya-Swagger let me get some gum.**

**Swagger-(Gives Niya a pack of gum)**

**Niya-I heard a new kid from Mexico is coming today.**

**Swagger-Well, that new kid had better not mess with me.**

**Niya-Why not?**

**Swagger-Because if he messes with you he is in trouble.**

**Niya- Aw… so protective all of a sudden. **

**(Both Niya and Swagger began to make out)**

**(End of the Flashback)**

**Diamond-You went out with him. (Turns to her mom)**

**Niya-'Til I met Del Rio**

**Diamond-Ew. Back to the story.**

**Swagger-We got off the bus and Niya went to the front to greet the new kid. About an hour later, I saw Niya all cuddled up on the new kid. She told me that his name was cute and that it was Alberto Del Rio. Then I looked at her and said so. I then jacked him up and we got in a fight but I didn't bend Niya's arm out of place, Del Rio did, but on "Accident".**

**Diamond-What do you mean by "Accident"?**

**Swagger-Niya interrupted the fight because she was trying to break us apart. Del Rio was reaching for my arm but grabbed Niya's arm thinking it was my own. He bent Niya's arm and Niya began to cry. She was immediately rushed to the hospital and Del Rio followed her. He apologized and Niya knew it was an accident, but she took her anger out on me. That is how we became enemies.**

**Niya-(Rolls her eyes) Liar.**

**Swagger-How am I lying?**

**Niya-You are lying!**

**Swagger-(Grabs Niya by her good arm and bends it backward breaking every important bone in her arm) See I don't like when people call me a liar.**

**Niya-(Her fangs began to show as she struggled to break free) Diamond, you have to believe me.**

**Diamond-I believe…my mom.**

**Niya-(Eyes glow bright red) let me GO!**

**Swagger-Ok. (Lets her go)**

**Niya-(Holds her injured arm) this isn't over, Jackass.**

**Swagger-I believe it is. (Disappears)**

**Del Rio-Niya are you all right.**

**Niya-(Loses consciousness and faints)**

**Diamond-Dad! Come back for a moment!**

**Luigi-Diamond what's wrong?**

**Del Rio-Swagger hurt Niya. You guys need to get her to a hospital and fast.**

**Luigi-(Takes Niya out of Del Rio's arms and uses his super speed to get her to a hospital in 2.5 seconds)**

**Scene 6: Dedication Match**

**(Del Rio and Chris Jericho were in the back talking when Luigi showed up)**

**Luigi-Niya's not doing well. She may die because since the importance of the bones Swagger broke were connected to the muscles in her arms, the muscles have stopped working and if the doctors see that her bones begin to come back together properly, she may be safe.**

**Jericho-Swagger did do that to her in high school. You know before her parents moved her to another school.**

**Del Rio-Yeah, I remember. I cannot take this anymore. He is just mad because Niya began to dislike him and he cannot take her vampire powers, turning him into the strongest werewolf/vampire hybrid.**

**Luigi-Wait…I turned into a werewolf/vampire hybrid but the thing is someone was telling me to extract Niya's powers and use them as their own.**

**Del Rio-This match is now dedicated to Niya. The match where I get my revenge**

**Jericho-Look Rio, I know you want to settle the score but if you let your anger take control, you will be arrested. I can't let you kill Swagger, you need to calm down.**

**Del Rio-Swagger thinks he's all that but he isn't. He's bullied me since elementary and hurt the love of my life. I'm just sick of him.**

**Niya-Well don't be. Swagger's nothing but a sore-loser because he lost to a girl in elementary.**

**Luigi-Niya! You're okay!**

**Del Rio-Swagger doesn't want to see you so we just need to fix that. Luigi, tell the manager to set up a tag team match.**

**Niya-I'm better than okay. I'm more powerful than ever!**

**Jericho-Niya are you sure you want to do this for all we now Swagger could be trying or even have Mark Henry for his tag team partner. **

**Niya-Christopher Jericho, you don't have to worry about me. I'm ready! My best friend always says this before she tells me your hair is so cute and that I can do anything I want.**

**(A 26-year-old girl named Jamiyah, walks in and runs her hand in Jericho's Hair.)**

**Niya-Hey Jamiyah**

**Jamiyah-Hey Niya. Chris, honey, you have awesome hair.**

**Jericho-Thanks Miyah.**

**Niya-You two are dating.**

**Jamiyah-Yes. Aren't you and Del Rio dating?**

**Niya-No, I'm married.**

**Jamiyah-Oh.**

**(Later that night)**

**Diva-Hello and welcome to WrestleMania29. Our first match for tonight is a tag team match, Alberto Del Rio and Niya Monique Moon vs. Jack Swagger and World Strongest Man, Mark Henry.**

**Nikiria-Henry will be starting from Swagger's side. Moon will be starting from Del Rio's side.**

**Diva-Who do you think will have a serious injury?**

**Nikiria-I think Mark Henry will.**

**Diva-I'm thinking Niya will due to a recent injury.**

**Niya-I heard that!**

**Diva-Why don't we start the match so Niya won't be able to kill me.**

**(Bell Dings)**

**Diva-I heard this match was dedicated to Niya who just recently got out of the hospital with an injured arm done by Swagger himself.**

**Nikiria-Wow. Niya must really want to do some serious damage to Swagger now.**

**Niya-You are right about that!**

**Diva-Let's, turn it over to the ring because it seems Henry has tagged Swagger.**

**Niya-What's wrong, afraid you are going to lose to me again?**

**Swagger-No.**

**Niya-Then why aren't you fighting back?**

**Swagger-I can't fight a girl.**

**Niya-Well, I guess that didn't matter to you ten minutes ago. (Tags Del Rio and steps out of the ring)**

**Del Rio-(Steps in the ring and does a number on Jack Swagger)**

**(Back to the announcement table)**

**Diva-Nikiria, did you just see that! Del Rio let out all the anger he had against Jack Swagger for hurting the woman he loves!**

**Nikiria-I cannot believe this, literally. Swagger just took the punch from Del Rio but now Del Rio and Swagger has tagged their partners.**

**Diva- Nikiria, here. (Hands Nikiria $200) Niya just got Henry confused using her super speed and got him in a pretzel knot. Niya pins Henry but Henry is attempting a kick-out, but fails as Niya has him pinned tight disabling a kick-out from Henry.**

**(TBC)**

**Scene 7: WWE Debut or not**

**(It is the end of the match and Henry is attempting to kick-out to continue the match but Niya is stopping him from.)**

**Nikiria-The match is over! Niya Monique Moon is the first Diva to defeat Mark Henry in a tag team match and she is the first ever to defeat Mark Henry!**

**Niya-(Steps into the ring with Del Rio)**

**Diva-Information states that she has also become the first wrestler to win the WWE World Lightweight Championship Belt, which is a newly installed belt to WWE Inc.!**

**(In the back)**

**Niya-A wresting Debut? You want me to join WWE Smackdown as a wrestler like you and not a Diva.**

**Del Rio-Yes. It may become the start of something new for us.**

**Niya-Hold up I have to fight the holder of the opposite of the belt I have.**

**Del Rio-Yes.**

**Niya-No I-I cannot do this. (Looks on her laptop to see whom the holder of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Belt and gasps) No, I cannot do this. I am sorry (Walks away but stops)**

**Del Rio-What is wrong? Afraid you are going to lose, twinkle toes.**

**Niya-What did you just say?**

**Del Rio-You heard me.**

**Niya-Well in that case, Nikiria I request a Steel Cage Ladder match against Alberto Del Rio for my WWE Debut and the World Heavyweight and Lightweight Title. If he is really up to the challenge, I want it right here, right now!**

**Nikiria-Niya, I am sorry to tell you this but we already have all the matches set up for WrestleMania tonight. You have to wait until tomorrow on RAW, Friday on SMACKDOWN, or on May 19, 2013 on Extreme Rules, in which you and Del Rio have to be in the Steel Cage Match with Brock Lesnar and Triple H.**

**Del Rio-But I have a match that night before the steel cage match or after the steel cage match.**

**Nikiria-The match hasn't been confirmed yet so it is still questionable that you will be going up against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Belt.**

**Niya-How long do I have to redeem my debut?**

**Nikiria-You have until SummerSlam where we finalize all debuts from the last SummerSlam to this year SummerSlam.**

**Niya-What brand will I assigned to? **

**Nikiria-Depends on your strength, weight, and height. More than likely, RAW.**

**Niya-Well, I guess I want to redeem my debut on Extreme Rules right after the first match. If earlier, please call me and let me know.**

**Nikiria-Niya wait, since we have known each other for a very long time. I will make you a deal. If you can prove to me that you need this match tonight for a reason, I will accept the match and schedule your match for tonight after Brock Lesnar and Triple H.**

**Niya-Ok. You have yourself a deal.**

**Nikiria-(Hugs Niya) someone wants to see you.**

**Niya-(Tears up and turns to look at Nikiria) I can't believe Luigi would cheat on me like this. (Calls Diamond) You, Alex, and Jr. come in the back for a minute.**

**Diamond-Alright, we're on our way. Mom, what's wrong?**

**Niya-Nothing. I will explain when you get back here.**

**Sheamus-Hey, where's the new girl? (Turns to Nikiria) Is that her?**

**Nikiria-(Nods) Apparently she saw a reason she know why her and her husband were a bad match.**

**Niya-Nikiria, don't worry about me. I am fine.**

**Nikiria-Are you sure?**

**Niya-Yea. Am I actually meeting the one, the only Celtic Warrior Sheamus?**

**Sheamus-Yes you are. I have one question. Can you join me and Randy Orton in place of Big Show to defeat The Shield?**

**Niya-Yes, I can. Hey, where is Vicki?**

**Nikiria-Um…Third door to the right.**

**Niya-Thanks. (Walks off)**

**Scene 8: Taking on The Shield**

**(3 matches have passed and Niya is about to join Sheamus and Randy Orton in taking on The Shield under the ring name Valentina Valentine)**

**Nikiria-Well Diva, after a very emotional commercial break, we now know something about Niya. Niya will be going under the ring name Valentina Valentine and her theme will be Pour It Up by Rihanna.**

**Diva-Also as she has stated on twitter, her signature move is the one hand body slam, a move that no wrestler has accomplished in history. She also says she accomplished and mastered the move at age 10. There, she is now!**

**Niya-(Walks slowly to the ring)**

**Jamiyah-This is a six-man tag team match scheduled for a one-fall. Introducing first from Charlotte, North Carolina; weighing in at 223 lbs.; the first to take down world's strongest man. She is the WWE World Lightweight Champion, Valentina Valentine!**

**Niya-(Steps in the ring and the theme changes to Randy Orton's theme)**

**Jamiyah-From ST. Louis, Missouri; weighing in at 245 lbs. He is the Apex Predator. Randy Orton!**

**Randy Orton-(Makes his way to the ring and slides under the bottom rope) Hey.**

**Niya-(Waves when the theme changes to Sheamus's Theme)**

**Jamiyah-Making his way to the ring, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 267 lbs. The Celtic Warrior, Sheamus!**

**Sheamus-(Walks out and makes his way to the ring) You guys ready to defeat The Shield.**

**Randy-Yeap. (Whispers to Sheamus) What is wrong with the new girl? She is quiet. She was not like this in high school, was she?**

**Sheamus-(Whispers back) a little concerned. No, she just got out of a bad breakup.**

**Randy-(Nods slowly when the Shield's theme comes on)**

**Jamiyah-Introducing at this time, at a combined weight of 707 lbs.. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns. The Shield!**

**Niya-(Thinking) I don't know how I can deal with this through my wrestling career. He was supposed to be supporting me. (Out loud) huh… Sheamus sorry… I am ready.**

**Nikiria-Ambrose starting from The Shield and Orton starting from the challenger's side.**

**Diva-Orton and Ambrose starting good. Valentine desperate to get in the ring.**

**Randy-(Trying to make the tag)**

**Nikiria-Will he make the tag? He is only fingertips away and he makes the tag. Valentine is in.**

**Niya-(Trying to hit her finishing move but Ambrose counters the move)**

**Dean Ambrose-(Trying to tag in Roman Reigns)**

**Niya-(Prevents the tag but gets kicked in the face)**

**Ambrose-(Makes the tag)**

**Diva-Ambrose makes the tag. Things heating up between Reigns and Valentine. **

**Nikiria-Vicious Spear to Valentine. Reigns goes for the pin.**

**Diva-Valentine Kicks out at two. Valentine needs to make the tag but can she do it.**

**Nikiria-Sheamus is desperate to get in the ring. Valentine is only fingertips away and she makes the tag. Sheamus is in and so is Rollins.**

**(Outside the ring)**

**Randy- Hey you okay.**

**Niya-(Holding her stomach) Yea.**

**Randy- Are you pregnant or something?**

**Niya-No. Just I cannot do this. I have another match tonight and three matches in a row just might get me in the hospital for becoming overheated or something else like radiation.**

**Randy-Relax. I heard about your breakup.**

**Niya-Don't you remember me Randy. We went to High School and College together in ST. Louis**

**Randy-I remember you just I do not remember your name. It has been 10 years.**

**Niya-You called me Niya in the past but my real name was Nilaysia. We were both honors.**

**Randy-Now I remember. Are you sure, you're alright.**

**Niya-Yea…**

**Randy-(Steps back up on the apron and holds his hand out to help Niya up) You coming?**

**Niya-(Smiles and takes his hand) Thanks (Hops onto the apron)**

**Nikiria-Sheamus hits a Brogue Kick to the face of Seth Rollins. **

**Diva-Sheamus takes the win. **

**Jamiyah-Here are your winners. The team of Sheamus, Randy Orton, and Valentina Valentine.**

**Niya-Can I see the microphone?**

**Jamiyah-Sure. (Hands Niya the Microphone)**

**Niya-Well, first off I have another stipulation for my official debut. There will be no steel cage ladder match. I am thinking that there should be a TNA style NO HOLDS BARRED match. So Alberto Del Rio, if you have something to bitch on about you bring ass out here alone and bitch about it before I kick your ass!**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Walks out with a microphone) you know what…I have no problem with a TNA style NO HOLDS BARRED match. Unless you are too much of a bitch to handle the match. Once I am done with you, you are going to wish like hell you decided to become a WWE wrestler instead of remaining a TNA Knockout as the TNA Knockout Division Champion.**

**Niya-How do you know I was a TNA Knockout?**

**Alberto Del Rio-I have seen your matches. On T.V., at live events, and at live Pay-Per-Views. You have defeated Velvet Sky, Gail Kim, and Mickie James. You have gone undefeated. Why don't we show a quick preview of our match? I mean what's going to happen.**

**Niya-You read my mind. (Gives the microphone back to Jamiyah)**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Makes his way to the ring)**

**Nikiria-Valentine attacks him head on and slams him into the steel post.**

**Diva-She has found a steel chair and straight to the head of Del Rio. Valentine is showing no mercy in this match preview and she is using everything there is. However, as Del Rio stated before, she was the undefeated TNA Knockout Division Champion and what caused her to go undefeated was the NO HOLDS BARRED matches and they were brutal at that.**

**Nikiria-This match preview is getting out of hand. They need to split them up now. **

**Diva-Nikiria, your right. If they don't split, there will be no main event and Valentina will end up killing Del Rio.**

**Randy-(Pulls Niya off Del Rio) Stop! **

**(Six referees, (Daija, Kaniesha, Anthony, Ethan, Evan, and Jonathan) Come out to take Niya back and calm her down)**

**Niya-(Slams Del Rio into another Steel post and then into the steel steps) See you later on tonight. You…me…in a TNA Style NO HOLDS BARRED match. When I'm done with you, you will never be able to stand again. That's not a threat, It's a promise! (Walks backstage with the referees)**

**Sheamus-You okay, fella?**

**Alberto Del Rio-Yeah.**

**Randy-Are you sure you are okay? You really took several blows to the head.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Yeah Randy, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern.**

**Sheamus-I know what you're thinking. You are thinking that if you go find out what's wrong with her she might cancel the stipulation.**

**Alberto Del Rio-How did you know?**

**Randy-He can tell.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Not wanting to make you guys mad but can you help me to the back.**

**Sheamus-Sure, fella. Look when you get back there; go see the trainer so they make sure you are 100%. We will keep checking on you and keeping Niya away from you.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Okay. (Walks to the back with the help of Randy and Sheamus)**

**Diva-Well as you just heard and saw the new stipulation is a TNA style NO HOLDS BARRED match and the preview got a little out of hand. **

**Nikiria-The Shields undefeated streak has ended.**

**Diva-Let's not, forget, the World Heavyweight Championship match. Alberto Del Rio vs. Jack Swagger where everything goes. Will Alberto Del Rio remain the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and put an end to Jack Swagger's America or will Jack Swagger become the new World Heavyweight Champion and bring Jack Swagger's America to the next level.**

**Nikiria-Also the WWE Championship match, The Rock vs. John Cena and The first ever WWE Debut match on live Pay-Per-View, The World Heavyweight Champion, Alberto Del Rio vs. The World Lightweight Champion, Valentina Valentine in a TNA style NO HOLDS BARRED match. Will she make her debut or will her career as a WWE Wrestler be on the line?**

**Diva-Nikiria is on her way back to get an explanation on why Valentina viciously attacked Alberto Del Rio.**

**Scene 9: Explanation**

**(After a vicious attack on Del Rio, Niya has to explain why she attacked him to GM Nikiria)**

**Nikiria-(Banging on the locker room door) Nilaysia Monique Moon! Open this door now!**

**Niya-Yes Nikiria?**

**Nikiria-Why did you attack Del Rio like that? I hope you do know that if he has a concussion or he isn't 100%, I'm cancelling your debut match.**

**Niya-Have you seen my NO HOLDS BARRED matches? The match always turns brutal and he has no problem with it. Since we both agree, you can't cancel the match because he wants this match as bad as I do. Therefore, if you cancel on me, you are cancelling on him. **

**Nikiria-I understand that, but what did Del Rio do to you?**

**Niya-Del Rio has doubted me in the past. He was always telling me what to do, fucking bossing, and bulling me around. Therefore, I want my Payback. I want my vengeance. I don't give a damn what you or anyone else says, but if Del Rio can have his World Heavyweight Championship match and he isn't 100%, I can have my damn match. You cannot keep me away from this match. I am going to have this fucking match even if he is or is not 100%.**

**Nikiria-Niya, you do realize that I have the power to strip you of your title. If he isn't 100% and he isn't medically cleared to wrestle, you don't get your match. I don't care how bad you want your debut or how bad he wants this match, neither one of you will get your match.**

**Niya-If I cannot have my damn match, Jack Swagger can't have his fucking Championship match. **

**Nikiria-I am aware of that. Swagger will have his match tomorrow on RAW.**

**Niya-What the fuck? What about my damn match!**

**Nikiria-You will have your match whenever I feel like giving you your debut match.**

**Niya-Whatever. I deserve this match no matter how bad Del Rio is hurt. You are letting down every WWE fan that is watching WrestleMania 29 if you cancel my match.**

**Nikiria-Does it look like I care. Change your attitude or you will not get your match. (Walks off toward the trainer's room)**

**Niya-(Growls under her breathe and slams the door shut)**

**(In the trainer's room)**

**Randy-Hey Nikiria.**

**Nikiria-Hey Randy. Have you heard about Del Rio yet?**

**Randy-No, the trainer is testing him to make sure he doesn't have a concussion and that he is 100%. What about Niya? Did you talk some sense into her?**

**Nikiria-I tried but she kept acting stubborn talking 'bout she doesn't care what I say, but she is going to get her match. She does not even care if Del Rio is 100% or not.**

**Randy-What are you going to do about his two matches?**

**Nikiria-Swagger will get his match tomorrow on RAW and Niya will get her match whenever she changes her attitude and whenever I decided to give her the match.**

**(A trainer named De'Quan out of the room)**

**Randy-So, how is Del Rio?**

**De'Quan-Well, Del Rio does have a concussion and he definitely isn't 100%. The concussion he has is extremely severe and he can't wrestle tonight or for the next month. He can return June 7.**

**Nikiria-What is the last thing he remembers?**

**De'Quan-The last thing he remembers was seeing Niya at the mall.**

**Randy-So he does not remember being attacked.**

**De'Quan-(Shakes his head)**

**Nikiria-Where's Ricardo?**

**Randy-Ricardo is out at the commentators table. Del Rio's match was right after ours.**

**Nikiria-Is Jack out there?**

**Randy-Yes.**

**Nikiria-Well, I had better go announce that Del Rio is unable to wrestle. Go tell Ricardo to take Del Rio back to the hotel so he can rest.**

**Randy-(Nods)**

**(Nikiria really can't believe what just happened and now she is absolutely pissed with Niya, but what is in store for Nikiria?)**

**Scene 10: The announcement**

**(Nikiria now has to announce some bad news to the whole WWE Universe)**

**Justin Roberts-Introducing at this time WWE General Manager, Nikiria.**

**Nikiria-Hello, WWE Universe. Now usually you would see me smiling but now I have bad news. Alberto Del Rio has an extremely severe concussion and he is not 100%, so he will not be wrestling tonight and for the rest of this and next month. Swagger, I am super sorry but we need to move your championship match to Payback. As for the debut match, Valentina's debut match also has been cancelled until further notice.**

**(Valentina's theme plays as she walks out from behind)**

**Niya-So you cancelled my match anyway. Right after your little message. **

**Nikiria-Valentina, what did I tell you? No matter how bad you wanted the match you weren't going to get it if Del Rio had a concussion or if he wasn't 100%.**

**Niya-What did I say? I said I do not care.**

**Nikiria-Alright, why don't we let the WWE Universe decide? On the WWE App, you will be able to vote whether Valentina should get her match tonight or if she should wait to get her debut match. Later on tonight, Ms. Diva will announce the results.**

**Niya-(Growls) you just made a big mistake! (Makes her way back to the back)**

**Nikiria-(Steps out the ring and makes her way to the announce table)**

**Zeb Colter-Well you know what, you should strip Del Rio of the title and go ahead and give the title to Jack Swagger.**

**Nikiria-Well, you know what, I will not. Now take your ass back in the back before I fire you and Jack!**

**Jack Swagger-Come on Zeb. I can't be out of a job yet.**

**Zeb Colter-Alright.**

**Scene 11: The Results**

**(The WWE Championship match has ended resulting in John Cena becoming the new WWE Champion. Now it is time for the WWE App poll results)**

**Diva-Now is the time all of you have been waiting for…the answer to the question of the night. Should Valentina get her match tonight or should she wait for her debut match. First off, we thank all of you for your votes as you all set record-breaking numbers. You all voted…The Debut match of Valentina Valentine vs. Alberto Del Rio will happen after Del Rio's return. For live coverage of what happened inside and outside of the ring, on stage and off stage, and the pre and post show, download the WWE App now to catch all the excitement and emotional segments. I am Diva Delicious…**

**Nikiria-And I am general manager, Nikiria Angel.**

**Nikiria & Diva- And this is us coming from you live at WrestleMania 29 in New Jersey. Have a great night and catch you tomorrow on WWE Monday Night RAW. Goodnight everybody.**

**(WrestleMania has signed off the Air and both Nikiria and Diva go back stage to talk to Niya)**

**Scene 12: Backstage**

**(Niya was backstage in the locker rooms on her IPhone when someone knocked on the door)**

**Niya-Who is it?**

**Diva-Diva and Nikiria. We need to talk.**

**Niya-Why? All Nikiria came to do was tell me that since I didn't change my attitude, I am not getting my debut match. I don't even care anymore.**

**Diva-Niya, please open the door.**

**Niya-How important is it.**

**Nikiria-It is regarding your match. Look, I'm sorry for rejecting your match just that I have a business to run and if one of the wrestlers get hurt badly, I have to cancel all matches and listen to the trainer.**

**Niya-(Opens the door) what? You have 5 minutes then I am out of here.**

**Diva-Nikiria, tell her.**

**Niya-(Sits back down) Tell me what?**

**Nikiria-Due to your outstanding performance in the ring against Mark Henry and Jack Swagger, The Shield, and Del Rio himself in the match preview, I have decided to give you your TNA style NO HOLDS BARRED debut match against Del Rio on the June 10****th**** edition of RAW. Your match will be the main event of the night. Niya, do not let Diva, your fans, or me down. Will you take the match?**

**Niya-Yes. Thank you so much Nikiria. (Hugs Nikiria) I will not let you, Diva, or my fans down.**

**Nikiria-In other words, Del Rio does not remember the attack and I will not strip you of your title.**

**Niya-Are you sure? He was probably watching the whole thing. The last time we went out, I check his phone and he has the WWE App.**

**Nikiria-Just go and apologize to him. He is a reasonable man but he can be stubborn sometimes. Look, he loves you and you love him. Date him and divorce Luigi. He is nothing but a two-time cheater. You deserve better than he does.**

**Luigi-(Walks in) Hey baby doll. You ready to head back to Charlotte.**

**Niya-Actually, I have a question for you. Why were you making out with another girl behind my back?**

**Luigi-What are you talking about?**

**Niya-You know what I am talking about. I stood back here and saw you making out with a fucking bitch. Who was it? Was it a girl or a boy? Are you fucking gay!**

**Luigi-The Truth is…yes. I am gay. With Dolph Ziggler.**

**Niya-Then why did you marry me?**

**Luigi-I wanted to forget about him but just being here made me remember him and all the fun times we had together.**

**Niya-Luigi, don't you know I had a major meltdown against my best friend. Then I had to lie to cover up the real reason I attacked him. Don't you know how I felt? Now he probably wants nothing to do with me. You know what, Luigi get out of my face. I don't even have time for this. I'll take a plane or a bus back.**

**Luigi-(Nods) I guess I'll see you later. Niya before I go, I'm sorry.**

**Niya-I don't care. Just go. I need to clear my head. Nikiria do you mind if I stay in Del Rio's room?**

**Nikiria-Sure let me call him to make sure you can. (Calls Del Rio) Hello, Del Rio… **

**Alberto Del Rio-(On the phone) Yes, Nikiria. You do know I'm still in the building right.**

**Nikiria-Yeah, but I'm with Niya. She just blew off her husband and she wants to stay in the room with you.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Put Niya on the phone.**

**Nikiria-Niya, Del Rio wants to talk to you.**

**Niya-(Takes the phone) Hey Alberto, look I am sorry for attacking you like that. I was between my emotions and I was all over the place.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Look Niya, I know what you are going through and I totally understand. You can stay with me but before you come take a deep breath and calm down. I don't want my concussion to be worser than it already is. You want to ride with me. **

**Niya-No, I'm 'bout to leave now. I know you still need to change.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Okay. I'll meet you. However, are you sure you want to walk in the rain?**

**Niya-Yes, Alberto…I need to clear my mind.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Niya…you don't have to call me Alberto. You can call me baby if I want. I want to go out with you.**

**Niya-Okay. I do, too. I'll see you later.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Alright, baby doll. (Hangs up)**

**Niya-(Smiles and hands Nikiria her phone)**

**Nikiria-What's wrong?**

**Niya-I don't want my match against him anymore.**

**Diva-What…why?**

**Niya-We are dating. **

**Nikiria-OMG! I'm so happy for you two!**

**Niya-I want my match against Dolph Ziggler. He can't come out with Big E. and A.J. either.**

**Nikiria-You have your debut match. Diva put on the app, Dolph Ziggler will face World Lightweight Champion Valentina Valentine in a TNA style NO HOLDS BARRED match at ****EXTREME RULES**** NEXT MONTH!**

**Diva-Yes, ma'am.**

**Niya-I'm 'bout to head out.**

**Nikiria-Alright. Are you going to be staying with Del Rio?**

**Niya-Yes…Until extreme rules.**

**Nikiria-Alright, see you later.**

**Niya-(Walks out of the Locker room)**

**(Niya finally got her debut match and a new boyfriend)**

**Scene 13: Who Heard?**

**(Niya was on her way down the hall when A.J. Lee stopped her)**

**A.J.-Hey Niya.**

**Niya-Hey April.**

**A.J.-I heard you are going against my boyfriend.**

**Niya-So what?**

**A.J.-You do know he's just like you just a different species. Imagine what would happen when he finds out.**

**Niya-He's a werewolf, isn't he?**

**A.J.-Why yes he is.**

**Niya-How would he find out?**

**A.J.-Oh…I don't know. Maybe this girl will snitch on you and maybe you will end up dead before ****extreme rules****.**

**Niya-You wouldn't**

**A.J.-Oh…Niya…I would. Unless you can do me a small favor.**

**Niya-What's that?**

**A.J.-(Whispers in her ear) Kill Alberto Del Rio.**

**Niya-(Wide eyed) what? Why would I kill my boyfriend?**

**A.J.-You would kill him if you didn't want Dolph Ziggler to find out about this.**

**Niya-I'm not going to kill him. So tell Ziggler. I really don't give a damn.**

**A.J.-Fine. Go ahead. However, you won't succeed.**

**Niya-Whateves. Talk to this sexy ass right here… (Points to her ass)…Cause this beautiful face isn't listening.**

**A.J.-(Growls)**

**Niya-(Is stopped by Ricardo) What!**

**Ricardo-(His fangs begin to show as he use his newborn vampire strength against her) Stay away from him!**

**Niya-Why!**

**Ricardo-You are only using him as your fuckin' sex monkey.**

**Niya-What are you talking about!**

**Ricardo-(Throws her into a steel door) don't play dumb!**

**Niya-(Losing her consciousness) why? (Faints)**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Walks out into the hall) Ricardo, you ready. (Looks down) Did you do this to her?**

**Ricardo-No sir, she was like this when I stepped out.**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Picks Niya up) Ricardo, tell me the truth. Did you attack her!**

**Ricardo-Fine, yes. She was talking with A.J. Lee about killing you.**

**Alberto Del Rio-I cannot believe her. No, I have known her way too long for her to kill me.**

**Ricardo-What are you going to do about her?**

**Alberto Del Rio-I do not know. I need to find out what is going on. Ricardo, get our stuff. I am going to the car.**

**Ricardo-(Nods)**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Walks out to the car when **

**Niya began to stir)**

**Niya-Baby, where am I? I thought I already left.**

**Alberto Del Rio-You are still at the arena.**

**Niya-Oh…What is wrong. Are you mad at me because of the attack?**

**Alberto Del Rio-No, I am confused. What happened between you and A.J.?**

**Niya-Well, I was on my out when she stopped me. She threatened me twice. First, it was if I did not cancel my match, I would be dead before ****EXTREME RULES****. Second, if I didn't want Dolph Ziggler to find out, I would have to kill you. I don't know why but I ignored her.**

**Alberto Del Rio-What happened between you and Ricardo?**

**Niya-Ricardo jumped me and told me to stay away from you because he claimed that all I wanted you for was to be my sex monkey?**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Cocks his head to the side) Huh? What does that even mean?**

**Niya-I don't know either. I was just as confused. He threw me into a steel door and I lost my consciousness.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Cupcake, don't worry. I will protect you. (Wipes the hair out of Niya's face just to see a huge bruise) What is this?**

**Niya-That's where Ricardo threw me into the steel door.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Look stay here, I'm going to find the underlying cause of this.**

**Niya-Baby, don't. (Holds him back) it's not worth it.**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Starts a long make-out session with Niya) Now will you let me handle this?**

**Niya-(Nods) Will you come back?**

**Alberto Del Rio-Yes.**

**Niya-Please don't leave. I'm not in the condition to protect myself yet. I'm scared.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Don't worry; I am always going to be with you. I promise.**

**Niya-Okay.**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Walks back in the building) Ricardo! Where are you!**

**Ricardo-Yes?**

**(TBC)**

**Scene 14: You lied!**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Shuts his locker room door and locks it) why did you attack my girlfriend?**

**Ricardo-What are you talking about? I didn't attack her. (Looks offended and turns around)**

**Alberto Del Rio-Look at me!**

**Ricardo-(Ignores him)**

**Alberto Del Rio-What is your problem! First, you're acting dumb and now you are ignoring me.**

**A.J.-(Walks in quietly and puts Del Rio under a sleep spell)**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Falls to the ground)**

**Ricardo-Well done. Get Niya. She in the car.**

**A.J.-(Nods and runs out to the parking lot)**

**(In the parking lot)**

**Niya-(Sleep with the door closed and locked)**

**A.J.-Niya, where are you? I have something to tell you.**

**Niya-Huh? (Wakes up and puts a hand on her forehead) The bruise is gone…but how.**

**A.J.-Open this door, Nilaysia.**

**Niya-No!**

**A.J.-Fine. Baby…come here.**

**Dolph Ziggler-Yes A.J.?**

**Niya-Dolph! A.J., he doesn't love you. He was making out with my husband in the crowd during my second match. You have to believe me.**

**A.J.-Is this true? Are you gay?**

**Dolph Ziggler-Well, yes?**

**A.J.-I can't believe you. I loved you and I trusted you. Why?**

**Ricardo-(Walks out with all their bags)**

**Niya-(Locks all the doors) Where's Alberto?**

**Ricardo-(Shrugs his shoulders and tries to open the door) Unlock the door.**

**Niya-No… (Turns her head) The Key.**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Wakes up) Niya… Whatever you do, do not open that door.**

**Niya-What's going on?**

**Ricardo-Open this door, Nilaysia! Get out of the car and give me the Stone of all Supernatural Ability.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Don't. He is trying to overpower you. If he gets that stone, he will take control of every supernatural being. **

**Niya-I…I…I'm sorry baby cakes. (Put her head down and pulls out the Stone of all Supernatural Ability) I have to give it to him.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Why?**

**Niya-I want to be with you. I love you, I won't sacrifice my life, and you won't sacrifice your life for us to be together.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Niya, I will sacrifice my life for you. I love you…a lot.**

**Niya-I'm sorry…I've let you down. (Opens the door and steps out) Here… (Puts the Stone of all Supernatural Ability in Ricardo's hand)**

**Ricardo-(Lets go of Del Rio's neck) Thank you.**

**Niya-(Looks up and winks at Del Rio) Surprise. **

**Ricardo-Huh… (Growls)**

**Niya- Enchantix! Nilaysia…Fairy of Rainbows! (Her tank-top and shorts turn into a short rainbow colored dress. Her Heels turn into long rainbow boots. Niya's eyes turn rainbow with a glow while her eye shadow did the same. Magnificent Rainbow colored wings appeared and Niya became a fully transformed fairy) Surprised.**

**Alberto Del Rio-OMG! You are a fairy.**

**Niya-Yeah. I haven't used this power ever since going to Alfea. **

**Ricardo-(Growls as his eyes turn entirely red)**

**Niya-A.J. look out. (Moves A.J. out the way)**

**A.J.-(Looks into Niya's eyes) Thanks Niya.**

**Niya-You're welcome. (Sets A.J. down) Rainbow whip! (A rainbow colored whip forms in her hand)**

**Ricardo-(Moves out of the way and pulls out the crystal. He squeezes the crystal and Niya began to feel weak) So long, Nilaysia. Any last words. **

**Niya-Alberto Del Rio, I love you and before I go, I give you all my supernatural vampiric power and ability. (Glows bright white and holds both of her hands out) Grab my hands so the conversion can be completed.**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Grabs her hands as he glows white) I'm going to miss you. **

**Niya-Help me. (Faints)**

**Alberto Del Rio-Niya! You know what you've gone too far. **

**Ricardo-Didn't she tall you newborn vampire strength is stronger than regular vampire strength. **

**Alberto Del Rio-Not how I use it.**

**(About 1 hour later)**

**Ricardo-Wow you do put up a fight. (Panting)**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Tackles Ricardo to the ground)**

**Ricardo-Your girlfriend's life is on the line. Once all the color is gone, she will be gone for good.**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Kills Ricardo for good) **

**A.J.-Is Niya okay.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Her power. If I give her back her supernatural ability back maybe she will become herself again. (Grabs Niya's hand and glows red) I give Nilaysia Monique Moon her supernatural Ability as a vampire.**

**Niya-(Begins to float up and glow red) **

**Alberto Del Rio-(Floats up with Niya) I love you. (Kisses her lightly)**

**Niya-(Kisses him back and wraps her arms around her boyfriend)**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Lays both of his hands on one of Niya's cheek each) I love you a lot.**

**Niya-(Smiles lightly) I love you too. (Looks down at her stomach)**

**Alberto Del Rio-What's wrong.**

**Niya-(Smiles) The conversion had some type of side effect and now I'm pregnant.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Does that mean…**

**Niya-Yes. We just started a family.**

**(Alberto Del Rio and Niya both descend to the ground)**

**Niya-A.J. are you okay?**

**A.J.-Yes I'm okay. **

**Niya-Are you sure?**

**A.J.-No. (Cries in Niya's Shoulder)**

**Niya-A.J. listen. I know what you're going through. I felt the same way. You have a very successful wrestling career as a Diva. You can't let a man stop this. I knew from day 1 Luigi wasn't the one for me. I knew from day 1 seeing you outside the ring with Dolph Ziggler, that he wasn't the one for you. Let him go.**

**A.J.-(Wipes her face) I guess you are right. **

**Alberto Del Rio-I'm always there for you A.J. Me and the lady are going to head out. You drivin' back to the hotel or you going to go back to Charlotte?**

**A.J.-I'm going to drive back to the hotel alright.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Alright. Stay strong.**

**A.J.-I will. (Walks back inside the arena)**

**Niya-I feel bad for A.J.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Why?**

**Niya-I felt the same way she did back there.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Well. (Pushes Niya on the hood of the car) I can make it better. (Makes out with Niya and pulls her off the hood of the car) **

**Mordecai-(Takes a picture of them making out) Rigby, dude, Luigi's going to be so mad.**

**Rigby-Send him the Photo.**

**Mordecai-(Sends the photo to Luigi)**

**(In Charlotte, NC)**

**Diamond-Dad. Mordecai sent you a pic**

**Luigi-Bring me my phone**

**Diamond-(Hands him the phone)**

**Luigi-(Looks at the picture and gets angry) Niya is making out with that asshole Alberto Del Rio! (Calls Niya's Phone)**

**Scene 15: The Phone Call**

**(Niya was lying in the bed while Alberto was out with Zack, Randy, Cody, and Sheamus)**

**Niya-(Answers her phone) Yes Luigi.**

**Luigi-Why the hell are you making out with that asshole?**

**Niya-How do you know?**

**Luigi-Mordecai sent me a picture of you kissing that bastard. What were you doing on the hood? Letting him get inside you.**

**Niya-No. We we're just making out.**

**Luigi-I don't wanna hear that bullshit.**

**Niya-Really. You fuckin' messed up. It's not my fault I moved on.**

**Luigi-Bitch. You messed up. I didn't do shit.**

**Niya-Luigi, don't call me a bitch, please.**

**Luigi-What happened with your stomach?**

**Niya-I had to give him my power so he could save me, you, and every supernatural creature in the universe. When he gave me my power back we made out and the side effect that came with that caused me to become pregnant.**

**Luigi-Now, you're pregnant by him.**

**Niya-Yes.**

**Luigi-YOU FUCKIN' WHORE!**

**Niya-I have to go. Alberto's taking me to the water park.**

**Luigi-Listen to me. All Alberto wants to do is see you in a bikini, have sex with you, get you pregnant, and leave you carrying his unborn child.**

**Niya-Luigi, stop lying. He loves me and I love him back. Bye.**

**Luigi-Bye, Nini. Wait, you are still going to school in Charlotte right.**

**Niya-Yes…bye.**

**Luigi-Bye. **

**Niya-(Hangs up)**

**Scene 16: Announcement**

**(Zack Ryder and Daniel Bryan were in the locker room when Niya walked in) **

**Daniel Bryan-You did say you were looking for a tag team partner. Ask her.**

**Zack Ryder-What if she says no?**

**Daniel Bryan-Then ask why.**

**Zack-Um…Valentina can I ask you a question.**

**Niya-Sure**

**Zack-Will you be my tag team partner?**

**Niya-I'm sorry but I can't wrestle for 9 months.**

**Zack-Why?**

**Niya-I'm pregnant.**

**Daniel-You and Del Rio Didn't.**

**Niya-No it was a side effect. He gave me my power back, we made out, and that came with pregnancy.**

**Zack-Awesome. Have you decided what the name will be **

**Niya-No.**

**Daniel-Just let us know what we can do.**

**Niya-Thanks guys. You're the best.**

**Zack-Anytime.**

**Niya-Can you step out while I change.**

**Daniel-Sure. **

**(Daniel and Zack step out while Niya Changes into an ice blue Polo Shirt and a pair of Dereon Jeans)**

**Alberto Del Rio-Where's Niya?**

**Daniel-Changing.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Let me in.**

**Zack-Ok. (Opens the door)**

**(In the locker room)**

**Niya-(Grabs her shirt out of her bag) **

**Alberto Del Rio-(Takes Niya's Shirt out of her hand)**

**Niya-Hey…(Turns around) Give it back.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Right after this. (Unclamps her bra)**

**Niya-(Smirks) What are you doing?**

**Alberto Del Rio-This. (Makes out with her while he runs his hand across Niya's chest)**

**Niya-(Pushes Alberto's tongue out of her mouth) mmm…vanilla.**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Pushes his tongue back in her mouth) mmm…caramel.**

**Niya-Stop it.**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Runs his hand along her chest harder)**

**Niya-Ah! Alberto Stop! (Panting)**

**Alberto Del Rio-Sure. You were in a bad mood so I thought I could change that.**

**Niya-Well thanks a lot. Now I'm horny**

**Alberto Del Rio-Sorry. (Helps Niya put her shirt back on)**

**Niya-(Rolls her eyes)**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Clamps her bra back)**

**Niya-Thanks. (Puts her shirt on)**

**Alberto Del Rio-I love you. (Picks Niya up)**

**Niya-I love you, too**

**(Later that night)**

**JBL-We are live from Charlotte, NC!**

**(Pour it up hits and Niya walks out with a microphone)**

**Niya-Glad to be home in Charlotte.**

**Justin Roberts-Introducing at this time, the World Lightweight Champion, Valentina Valentine.**

**Niya-As you all don't know. I won't be wrestling for 9 months because I'm pregnant by one of those superstars in the locker room. If you can guess what superstar it is, you will be able to spend the month with us and our new child. First person to give the right answer wins. Thank you. (About to step out the ring but Dolph Ziggler's theme hits)**

**Dolph-(Steps Inside the ring) Whoa Whoa Whoa. You don't cancel on the show off. The show off cancels on you.**

**Niya-Shut the hell up, Dolph. Last night at WrestleMania, while you lost your only chance for the tag team titles, I was stealin' the show twice. With Del Rio and with Sheamus and Randy Orton. Since I can't get my debut at Extreme Rules-**

**Dolph-Stealin' the show is my thing. You can't get out of your debut match.**

**Nikiria-(Walks out from the back) Dolph and Valentina. Can I please have your attention? Dolph, Valentina is pregnant. So that knocks her out of the ring for nine months. When she will return. The month of January 2014. Valentina, I understand you are pregnant but that doesn't make you the boss. That's why tonight. Valentina Valentine will face Dolph Ziggler in an All-or-Nothing Match. That means Dolph's Money in the bank contract and Valentina's World Lightweight Championship title will be on the line. The winner gets both the briefcase and the title. Tonight in the main event.**

**Niya-Whoa, hold up Nikiria. I'm pregnant and the doctor specifically told me not to wrestle for the next nine months.**

**Nikiria-Oh really. **

**Niya-Yes.**

**Nikiria-Ok. How 'bout this. Dolph you can't take any blows to her stomach or it will be a disqualification. Better.**

**Niya-No. Call off the match.**

**Nikiria-No.**

**Dolph-You heard her. She is boss.**

**Niya-(Attacks Dolph head on)**

**Big E. Langston-(Slides inside the ring)**

**Michael Cole-Niya's angry now.**

**Jerry King-I know. Nikiria's gonna force her to fight when she's pregnant. **

**JBL-Well guys, we have our main event tonight. The new World Lightweight Champion Valentina Valentine will face Dolph Ziggler in an All-or-Nothing match. The only rule here is that if Dolph Ziggler takes blow to Valentina's stomach, it will be considered a disqualification and Valentina wins both the World Lightweight Championship Title and the Money in the Bank World Heavyweight Championship Contract.**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Pulls Niya off of Dolph) you got him.**

**Big E. Langston-Yeah.**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Tightens his grip around Niya) Calm Down.**

**Niya-(Makes out with Del Rio) **

**Diva-Hello WWE Universe! We have an answer. The winner of the Spend a day with Valentina is… Tyler Jackson, the brother of the new WWE Wrestler, Dre Jackson. Come on out Tyler. **

**(A boy named Tyler Jackson walks out from the back. He has blond hair, green eyes, and he is from the Dragon Kingdom.)**

**Tyler-Hey.**

**Diva-How does it feel to be the winner of the Spend a Day with Valentina Contest?**

**Tyler-You know it's great because I can hang out with my favorite WWE Superstars, Alberto Del Rio and Valentina Valentine.**

**Diva-Anything you wanna say Valentina. **

**Niya-Yes. Congratulations Tyler. We hope you have fun with us and the baby. Also did I mention you can come out at ringside with us during our matches.**

**Tyler-Awesome.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Congratulations Tyler. I hope you have a lot of fun with us. See you tonight.**

**Niya-Do we have any girls that entered the contest. **

**Diva-Yes we do will Aaliyah Anderson join me at ringside.**

**(Aaliyah Anderson, a tall 12-year-old girl with long curly black hair and lime green eyes. She is also from Dragon Kingdom)**

**Diva-How does it feel to be the winner of the Spend the day with Valentina contest?**

**Aaliyah-It is amazing because I can spend the day with the two best WWE wrestlers while their stealin' the show.**

**Dolph-Hold on. That thing isn't stealin' the show. I'm the one stealin' the show.**

**Niya-Hold on hon'. Shut the hell up Dolph! You can't steal the show better than I can.**

**Aaliyah-No prob. They are always stealin' the show from their opponent like they did at WrestleMania last night.**

**Diva-Any comments from the sponsors?**

**Niya-Aaliyah. I apologize for the interruption. We are going to have a great time. You also get to sit at ringside with us during our matches. You and I are going to have a great time with the husband and the little newborn waiting to be born.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Well, she took the words out my mouth. Congratulations, Aaliyah.**

**Diva-That's all for now there are still more contests on .**

**Niya-See you guys tonight.**

**(Niya, Alberto, Aaliyah, Tyler, Dolph, and Big E. all left the ring so they can get ready for the night for their matches.)**

**Scene 17: The Main Event**

**(All the matches have passed and the Main Event has come)**

**Jamiyah-The following contest is an All-or-Nothing Match scheduled for one-fall. In an All-or-Nothing match, Everything is on the line. Debuts, titles, and Money in The Bank Briefcases. There are no count-outs, only pinfall, submission, and disqualification. The only disqualification is that if Dolph Ziggler, takes any blows to Valentina's stomach, he is disqualified and Valentina is the winner.**

**(Niya's theme hits as Niya's walks out from the ring)**

**Jamiyah-Introducing at this time. Being accompanied to the ring by Alberto Del Rio, Tyler Jackson, and Aaliyah Anderson. From Charlotte, NC. Weighing in at 223 lbs. She is the WWE World Lightweight Champion. Valentina Valentine.**

**Niya-(Walks out to the ring when Dolph Ziggler's Theme hits)**

**Jamiyah-And her opponent. Being accompanied to the ring by Big E. Langston From Hollywood, FL. Dolph Ziggler.**

**Dolph Ziggler-(Slides into the ring)**

**Nikiria-Michael, JBL, Jerry. We will take it from here.**

**(The 3 commentators leave)**

**Diva-We had to join you guys for the main event.**

**Nikiria-Ziggler and Valentine lock up.**

**Nikiria-Valentine bounces of the ropes and kicks Ziggler in the face. She grabs Ziggler by the back of the neck and slams him into the steel post face first.**

**Diva-Ziggler's out. Valentine goes for the pin and she makes it. Valentina Valentine is now the holder of the WWE Money in the Bank contract.**

**Jamiyah-Your winner, the WWE Lightweight Champion and Mrs. Money in the Bank. Valentina Valentine.**

**Niya-I won. I won.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Yes you did. I don't expect you to be cashing in the contract on me.**

**Niya-If you make me mad I will.**

**Aaliyah-Congratulations Valentina**

**Tyler-Congrats Valentina.**

**Niya-Thanks. (Holds her belt up and smiles)**

**(Later the night Aaliyah and Tyler were in their room Alberto had brought for them while Niya and Alberto were lying in bed,)**

**Alberto Del Rio-Want to continue earlier?**

**Niya-Sure. **

**Alberto Del Rio-(Unclamps her bra)**

**Niya-(Panting) Babe…I'm getting Tight.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Baby, I'm hard.**

**Niya-(Stands up and takes her Jeans off)**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Pulls Niya in the bed and rubs her stomach)**

**Niya-Not so hard, okay.**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Turns Niya to face him and goes into a rough make-out session with her)**

**Niya-(Starts making out with him extremely rough) **

**Alberto Del Rio-Baby, Slow down.**

**Niya-(Goes Rougher)**

**Alberto Del Rio-Niya**

**Niya-I know something about those kids that you don't**

**Alberto Del Rio-What.**

**Niya-Those kids are from Dragon Kingdom. They can transform into any dragon they want.**

**Alberto Del Rio-How do you know.**

**Niya-Your parents and my parents are from Dragon Kingdom except my parents were Dark Dragons. We are both newborn dragons.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Wow.**

**Niya-Dark Dragons have the power to seduce anybody they want to.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Why don't you use those powers**

44


	2. Change of Heart and Mind Chapter 17-32

**Scene 17: Secret**

**(Later the night Aaliyah and Tyler were in their room Alberto had brought for them while Niya and Alberto were lying in bed,)**

**Alberto Del Rio-Want to continue earlier?**

**Niya-Sure. **

**Alberto Del Rio-(Unclamps her bra)**

**Niya-(Panting) Babe…I'm getting Tight.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Baby, I'm hard.**

**Niya-(Stands up and takes her Jeans off)**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Pulls Niya in the bed and rubs her stomach)**

**Niya-Not so hard, okay.**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Turns Niya to face him and goes into a rough make-out session with her)**

**Niya-(Starts making out with him extremely rough) **

**Alberto Del Rio-Baby, Slow down.**

**Niya-(Goes Rougher)**

**Alberto Del Rio-Niya**

**Niya-I know something about those kids that you don't (Runs her hand down his chest)**

**Alberto Del Rio-What.**

**Niya-Those kids are from Dragon Kingdom. They can transform into any dragon they want.**

**Alberto Del Rio-How do you know?**

**Niya-Your parents and my parents are from Dragon Kingdom except my parents were Dark Dragons. We are both newborn dragons.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Wow.**

**Niya-Dark Dragons have the power to seduce anybody they want to.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Why don't you use those powers right now?**

**Niya-(Fangs began to show as her eyes turned red. Her nails turned into sharp claws)**

**Aaliyah-Stop you guys can't have sex**

**Niya-(Turns her head) Silence! (Shuts the door) Where were we?**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Shaking)**

**Aaliyah-The doors locked. Burn the door.**

**Tyler-(Burns the door down)**

**Aaliyah-(Pulls Niya off of Alberto) You guys can't have sex. She's seducing men then killing them.**

**Niya-(Snaps back to normal) I-I need to leave. I need to get away from you. I'm seducing men and killing them. I don't want you dead. (Grabs her purse and walks out the door) **

**Aaliyah-Are you okay?**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Stunned)**

**Aaliyah-(Makes out with him) Are you okay, Alberto.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Yes. (Strips Aaliyah and starts to have sex with her)**

**Scene 18: Cheating**

**(Niya was outside when she saw The Miz standing outside) **

**Niya-Goodbye WWE…forever.**

**The Miz-What's wrong Niya?**

**Niya-Nothing**

**The Miz-Look I can feel what you feel what's wrong.**

**Niya-I didn't know I'm seducing men and killing them not even knowing it.**

**The Miz-Listen you're a dark dragon and you can't control it.**

**Niya-How do you know?**

**The Miz-I'm a dark dragon too.**

**Niya-Mike I'd love to stay and chat but I need to leave.**

**The Miz-Wait you shouldn't drive by yourself. I'll drive you to South Charlotte.**

**Niya-Alright Let me go get my laptop. I need to catch up on my schoolwork. (Walks back inside the hotel)**

**(In her hotel room)**

**Niya-Baby, where's my laptop and my Ipad? Baby… (Walks in the room and gasps)**

**Alberto Del Rio-Niya **

**Niya-You slept with Aaliyah.**

**Alberto Del Rio-I didn't know you were coming back. You were pissed at the world about your family.**

**Niya-I wasn't fuckin' pissed at the world. Leave my family out of this.**

**Tyler-Niya, calm down.**

**Niya-Alberto you better give me a good reason not to kill you right now.**

**Alberto Del Rio-I don't have to. You are the one with the attitude.**

**Niya-(Lays a hand on her stomach and tears up) Don't you remember your child. Your baby girl or boy that we were going to spoil. What is gonna happen after she or he is born. Are you gonna abuse him or her like you're abusing me right now.**

**Alberto Del Rio-Doll face, you know I didn't mean what I said.**

**Niya-If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it. Forget it. Forget that we ever met and forget we ever dated. (Grabs her Ipad and her laptop and slams the door shut)**

**Tyler-(Walks out after Niya) **

**Scene 19: Relief**

**(Niya was halfway down the hallway when Tyler appeared in front of her)**

**Niya-Look I don't want anything to do with You, Aaliyah, or that son of a bitch, Alberto.**

**Tyler-I know but listen to me for 5 minutes.**

**Niya-Look Tyler, I know you didn't do anything but right now I am really busy.**

**Tyler-Look Niya, you did the right thing. You got out there at the right time. I know you loved Alberto but he had no business doing what he did. I know how you feel and I know you care for the ones you love.**

**Niya-I know that you are older than I am in dragon years and right now you are speaking to me in your adult form.**

**Tyler-You are a strong woman. Inside and outside the ring. You won't let anything stand in your way and you won't let anyone ruin you. Their time is up and your time is now. Don't let anyone top you. You just came and you are already number 1 in the power rankings.**

**Niya-(Tearing up)**

**Tyler-I don't want to waste anymore of your time but if Alberto comes to apologize, turn him down and tell him I don't need anyone to know that I'm a strong woman.**

**Niya-Thanks. I should really get going. I have a lot to do and I need to get on the road. I'll be at the next arena by 5 tomorrow afternoon. I have to do some work then I have to get ready for my mixed tag match.**

**Tyler-Huh?**

**Niya-I went to the doctor and the doctor said I can wrestle until I start to show.**

**Tyler-Ok. Who are you going against?**

**Niya-It's Me, Daniel Bryan, and the Funkadactyls vs. The number 1 contender for my title, Jason Stokes, Dre Jackson, and the Bella Twins.**

**Tyler-Wow. You and my brother are debuting the same night. Dre is going after John's Title.**

**Niya-Really, wish him good luck then.**

**Tyler-Alright, see you at 5 tomorrow, Valentina.**

**Niya-Call me Niya outside the ring. See you later. (Walks off toward the elevator)**

**Scene 20: Changed**

**(Niya and the Miz were riding down the road while Niya was doing schoolwork)**

**Mike-So you and Alberto aren't a thing anymore.**

**Niya-Yea we are both single.**

**Mike-So what do you really want to be when the time comes?**

**Niya-I have always wanted to own my own lingerie or my own fashion studio.**

**Mike-What's stopping you?**

**Niya-Well I was little my mom owned a candy shop and my dad owned a milkshake business. I got an inspiration to start a candy line where I would use candy colors. I sold a lot 'til I was sued for so called stealing a copyrighted idea. So I had called a quits and gave away all my profits to pay for the stolen idea. I didn't steal it I came up with it.**

**Mike-How old were you?**

**Niya-I was 6-years-old. I really loved my auntie. She helped me with my fashion line.**

**Mike-Wow.**

**Niya-Um…I have a question. What's the difference between cotton and polyester?**

**Mike-Um…Cotton is a soft material that isn't affected when wet and polyester is a little more rougher but when wet it tends to tear and warn clothes out.**

**Niya-Thanks. Why are we stopping?**

**Mike-Looks like we are out of gas.**

**Niya-How far is the nearest gas station.**

**Mike-100 miles.**

**Niya-I told you to refill last time we stopped.**

**Mike-(Gets out) Well there isn't any use of staying in if there is no gas.**

**Niya-(Gets out the car)**

**Mike-(Disappears)**

**Niya-Mike**

**(No Answer)**

**Niya-Michael. Stop it. Stop playing around.**

**Mike-(In his werewolf form and behind Niya as quiet as a mouse)**

**Niya-Michael. Please show yourself. Please.**

**Mike-(Growls silently and bites Niya)**

**Niya-(Screams until she faints)**

**Mike-(Lets go and transforms back to normal. He then picks up a fainted Niya and puts her back in the car. He gets in, starts the car, and drives off.)**

**Scene 21: Reunited**

**(Mike finally got into South Charlotte when Niya began to stir)**

**Mike-Mornin'**

**Niya-Good Morning. Did you drive all night?**

**Mike-Yes. Did you sleep well?**

**Niya-No. My neck is killing me.**

**Mike-I'm so sorry. I didn't pack any pain killers. **

**Niya-It's okay.**

**Mike-So…What street does your ex live on?**

**Niya-Um…2301 Midnight Lane.**

**Mike-Alright. You aren't going to call him and tell him you're on your way.**

**Niya-No. He's probably still sleep. He has to get to school by 8 every morning. He has to take care of three kids. I don't want to aggravate him. He can get mean when he's sleepy.**

**Mike-What's up with your neck?**

**Niya-What do you mean?**

**Mike-(Pulls out a mirror) You have a huge bite on your neck.**

**Niya-(Takes the mirror and looks at her neck) I got bit. When?**

**Mike-(Shrugs his shoulders) Here is your destination.**

**Niya-(Opens the door) Thanks. The next arena is downtown on 4567 Moonlight Avenue.**

**Mike-Thanks.**

**Niya-See you later.**

**Mike-(Drives off)**

**Niya-(Sighs and knocks on the door)**

**Luigi-Coming? (Opens the door and stares Niya in the eyes)**

**Niya-(Hugs him)**

**Luigi-(Still confused but glad to have Niya in his arms) I missed you baby.**

**Niya-I missed you, too. (Jumps up in Luigi's arms)**

**Luigi-Why are you back in Charlotte? More specifically why are you here. I thought you would be with Alberto. (Kisses Niya along her neck)**

**Niya-See that's the problem and that's why I'm here. We…um…broke up.**

**Luigi-Well, I missed you and you are safe here with me. (Still kissing along her neck) **

**Niya-(Moaning)**

**Luigi-We have a few minutes if you want?**

**Niya-No baby. The kids will be up soon. **

**Luigi-Alright. (Goes to take a shower) Do you need anything? **

**Niya-I think I left my belt and my briefcase along with my suitcase with my ring gear in it in North Charlotte.**

**Luigi-Call somebody and tell them to bring it.**

**Niya-I was about to. (Stop when the doorbell rings) Coming! (Gets up and answers the door to see Alberto) What?**

**Alberto-Can we talk please?**

**Niya-Sure. (Steps outside) What?**

**Alberto-Where were you last night? I got worried sick. I love you and you know that.**

**Niya-I was on my way back here. Why would you be worried? You were two busy with Aaliyah anyway. I am going to tell you as I told you last night if you loved me you wouldn't have said nor did what you did last night.**

**Alberto-You're right but I brought you your stuff. You belt, your briefcase, and your ring gear. If you cash in on me tonight, I won't be mad at you. I know how you feel and I know that you're going to cash in.**

**Niya-(Sighs) You know what. I'll let you keep the title. I won't cash in on you tonight. Alberto, I…I'm not getting back with you but I will let you be in the baby's life. You are the father and I can't keep you from your child. Thanks for bringing my stuff. The only time we can be together is when we still have this contest going. We can't let them know we broke up. So, we are going to have to act like we are still together. Deep down in the bottom of my heart, I still love you. I have had a crush on you since I started watching wrestling.**

**Alberto-Wow. I guess I will see you later at the arena and good luck on your match tonight. Oh I forgot to tell you Daniel has another match so he won't be in the mixed tag Dre won't either. So I will be taking Dre's place and Jack will be taking Daniel's place. The storyline has been changed so you turn heel tonight and you will now be feuding against Jason, Daniel, and me.**

**Niya-Thanks. Anything else I should know.**

**Alberto-Um…yes and at Extreme Rules since Dolph has a concussion, you will face Dre Jackson and Ryback will face John Cena.**

**Niya-Thanks. Bye Alberto. (Walks back inside)**

**Alberto-(Sighs and walks back to his car)**

**Scene 22: Argument**

**(Niya just got through talking with Alberto. What happens when her kids see her for the first time since WrestleMania?)**

**Luigi-Who was it?**

**Niya-No one important.**

**(The Kids (Diamond, Alex, and Luigi Jr.) come downstairs to see their mom)**

**Diamond-Mom.**

**Alex and Jr.-(Runs over to Their mom and gives her a hug)**

**Niya-I love you guys and I won't ever leave you guys again.**

**Alex and Jr.-Promise.**

**Niya-I promise.**

**Diamond-I wouldn't believe a word she says.**

**Niya-What do you mean?**

**Diamond-Before WrestleMania you were always around, spoiling us and loving us. We haven't seen you at all since WrestleMania because you gave yourself to Alberto. Ever since then you haven't been in our lives. Then all of a sudden you appear like nothing happened. You only came here to use us because you are just going to run back to Alberto and never show your face here again.**

**Niya-I'm still your mother and I was in Charlotte all day yesterday. I have been on the road since WrestleMania.**

**Diamond-You aren't anything to me. You are not my mom. You are just another whore I don't want anything to do with.**

**Alex-Diamond, please don't talk to mom like that. She loves all of us equally.**

**Jr.-Right Mom you do love us?**

**Niya-Yes, I love all of you.**

**Diamond-How can you stand there and lie to these kids?**

**Niya-I'm not lying. (Gets blasted by a ray of fire and hits the wall)**

**Alex-Mom!**

**Diamond-Alex move. She is only lying to you and all of us.**

**Alex-No! I won't let you hurt her. Daddy, Diamond is trying to hurt Mommy.**

**Luigi-(Runs downstairs) Diamond stop!**

**Diamond-No. Daddy can't you see she is using you. She is just going to go back to Alberto and never show her face here again.**

**Luigi-(Turns to Niya) Are you? Are you really using us? Are you using me!**

**Niya-No baby. I'm not using you guys. I love you all and the only reason I haven't been around is because I have been on the road a lot. That's what half of being a wrestler is you go on the road and out of the country to different cities and countries. You were right baby. All Alberto did was got me pregnant and he cheated on me, leaving me with his unborn child. I came back here because I was hurt and I realized that you were the only one I need and I love you a lot. If I have to quit WWE to show you guys I love you, I will.**

**Diamond-Then quit.**

**Luigi-Diamond. Go up to your room. NOW!**

**Diamond-Fine. (Turns back to Niya) You fuckin' whore just tore this family apart.**

**Luigi-DIAMOND! HUSH NOW! YOU SHOULDN'T TALK TO YOUR MOM LIKE THAT! SHE LOVES YOU AND JUST BECAUSE SHE HASN'T BEEN AROUND THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!**

**Diamond-Whatever. (Looks at Niya) I will never like you. (Goes upstairs)**

**Niya-(Walks into the kitchen)**

**Luigi-(Sighs) Alex. Jr. Go get ready for school and tell Diamond to get ready. I need to go talk to Niya.**

**Alex and Jr.-(Nods and goes upstairs)**

**Scene 23: Don't Do It.**

**(Niya just got insulted by her own daughter and feels like she doesn't belong in the family. Now Luigi has to convince Niya that she does belong.)**

**Luigi-(Walks over to the kitchen door and hears Niya crying) Niya.**

**Niya-Go Away. (Cries Harder)**

**Luigi-Niya please. I know what Diamond said hurt you and I know that now you feel like you don't belong to the family after what she said.**

**Niya-What she said is true and you know it. I'm nothing but a whore who tore this family apart.**

**Luigi-Niya. Don't believe anything she says.**

**Niya-Luigi, you don't have to lie for her. (Gets up and walks over to the knife drawer)**

**Luigi-(Backs up and kicks the door down) Niya. Put that down.**

**Niya-No! (About to stab herself with the knife)**

**Luigi-(Grabs Niya's arm and gets the knife out of her hand)**

**Niya-You don't understand.**

**Luigi-You don't have to do this and if you are happy being a WWE Wrestler, then I will have to adjust to that.**

**Niya-You don't mean what you are saying.**

**Luigi-(Kisses Niya, the kiss filled with passion and love) **

**Niya-I-I have something to tell you.**

**Luigi-What?**

**Niya-On my way here, The Miz turned me into a Hybrid.**

**Luigi-So you are a hybrid now?**

**Niya-(Nods)**

**Luigi-You can't leave then.**

**Niya-Why?**

**(TBC)**

**Scene 24: Leaving**

**(Niya is now confused and Luigi is about to solve that until Luigi gets a visit from Niya's ex.)**

**Luigi-Alberto will be hunting you down. Your scent has changed and you need to stay hidden.**

**Niya-Are you jealous that your lying now.**

**Luigi-No, Alberto is the Hybrid not Jack. Jack is a vampire and he has been trying to protect you.**

**Alberto-(Chuckles Evilly)**

**Luigi-Why are you laughing?**

**Niya-That's not me.**

**Alberto-So you know what I am and what I want.**

**Luigi-You're not taking Niya. You sent a werewolf to do your dirty work.**

**Niya-What?**

**Luigi-Alberto has been using you to turn you. He wants you to be his mate forever.**

**Alberto-But now I can't because he bit you first. Don't worry when his mark disappears, You will be my mate for eternity.**

**Niya-I don't want to be your mate. I thought you loved me.**

**Alberto-I did but when I found out you were a vampire it all changed.**

**Luigi-No wonder she broke up with you.**

**Niya-(Backs up against the wall) **

**Alberto-(Notices) Stop!**

**Niya-(Stops)**

**Alberto-Come over to me.**

**Niya-(Trying to fight the urge but fails)**

**Alberto-(Growls)**

**Luigi-Niya! (Knocks Alberto into the wall)**

**Alberto-(Hits the wall)**

**Luigi-Niya! (Picks Niya up and takes her to the bedroom)**

**Niya-You saved me.**

**Luigi-Yes I did. I have to do something important. I have to rebite you to change your scent. We don't have much time. Alberto will be up here any minute now. (Locks the door and puts a chair under the knob)**

**Niya-Will it hurt?**

**Luigi-I don't know. I haven't rebitten anyone before so I'm not gonna promise you anything. (Sits Niya on the bed and sits next to her)**

**Niya-I remember this.**

**Luigi-What?**

**Niya-We had the best sex in this bed.**

**Luigi-(Smiles) We did didn't we.**

**Niya-Yes. I want to be with you not Alberto.**

**Luigi-I know. But if I don't bite you now you will forget all about me and you will be Alberto's mate forever.**

**Niya-(Nods)**

**Luigi-(Moves Niya's hair out the way to reveal two bites, a vampire and a werewolf bite) Just remember our first date when I told you my secret and I bit you because you wanted it no matter what.**

**Niya-Okay (Tilts her head until she hears banging on the door) Hurry up!**

**Luigi-Something is keeping me from biting you again. We're too late. The bite has blocked me off from biting you again. I can't save you.**

**Niya-(Cries) But I don't want to be with Alberto I want to be with you.**

**Luigi-I'm sorry. (Opens the door) She's yours Alberto.**

**Niya-(Doesn't remember anything from being with Luigi, from the time they dated to now) Why am I here? Who the hell are you? Baby who is this.**

**Alberto-No one important NiNi. Come on.**

**Niya-(Gets off the bed and skips over to Alberto)**

**Alberto-(Walks out with Niya)**

**Luigi-(Sighs and walks over to the window) I have to make sure that she stays safe. She's not a full hybrid yet. (Walks downstairs to get ready for school)**

**Scene 25: 20 questions**

**(Luigi was at his locker when Jamiyah, Nikiria, and Shaina walked up to him)**

**Jamiyah-Hey Weegee. Are you okay?**

**Luigi-No my enemy stole my wife and I haven't seen her since.**

**Nikiria-Are you talking about Niya?**

**Luigi-Yes.**

**Shaina-We just saw her. She was outside just getting here. I saw her with Alberto and I knew something was up. I mean they just broke up and now they are back together. Something isn't right.**

**Luigi-(Sighs and turns around to see Niya) The bad part about it is she doesn't remember me or the kids.**

**Jamiyah-What? How?**

**Luigi-I don't wanna talk about it.**

**Nikiria-Look I'll go talk some sense into her**

**Luigi-Don't she's with him and there is nothing I can do about it.**

**Shaina-You didn't have to come to school today since you feel this way. But if you really want to see what he is up to, come to the event tonight. He is in a match with her tonight.**

**Luigi-Nikiria?**

**Nikiria-(Opens her locker to reveal an up-close seat at commentary and a backstage pass.) Here Show this and come up to commentary.**

**Luigi-Thanks. I guess I will leave now. I don't wanna be here.**

**Jamiyah-Alright see you tonight.**

**Luigi-(Shuts his locker and walks off to see Mario) Hey bro. Cover for me. I'm leaving.**

**Mario-Why?**

**Luigi-Just know that I'm leaving. If you see Niya any time today while I'm out keep a close eye on her.**

**Mario-Alright.**

**Luigi-(Walks out the door until he bumps into Niya) Ow. (Holds his head)**

**Niya-Hey watch where you're going? (Looks up) Do I know you?**

**Luigi-I'm Mario's brother, Luigi.**

**Niya-Have we dated before?**

**Luigi-No.**

**Niya-Are you sure?**

**Luigi-Yes. I heard you wrestle. You're Valentina Valentine, The World Lightweight Champion and the holder of the SmackDown Money in the Bank Briefcase. **

**Niya-Yeah. I am but I don't officially debut 'til EXTREME RULES.**

**Luigi-Oh. (Helps Niya up) **

**Niya-Um…Can you hand me my books. I can't bend over.**

**Luigi-Sure. (Hands Niya her books until he sees one titled, HYBRIDS, WEREWOLVES, & VAMPIRES) Hey can I borrow this. **

**Niya-Oh this. I can't this isn't mine.**

**Luigi-Please. I'll bring it back tonight. I'll give it to you at the event.**

**Niya-Look I trust you but this isn't mine. It's my boyfriend's and I can't give it to you.**

**Luigi-Please. Only until tonight. Then I will return it to you.**

**Niya-Fine. (Hands him the book) But I really need this back.**

**Luigi-You have my word, Niya. (Walks off to his car)**

**Niya-(Sighs and walks into the school. She tries to stay hidden and succeeds)**

**Scene 26: Confession**

**(Luigi was at home in his studies when the kids came back from school)**

**Alex-Daddy, where's mommy?**

**Luigi-Something happened with her life and she's not here. She didn't leave me something happened and she left.**

**Diamond-She left.**

**Luigi-Yes and It wasn't because of you.**

**Jr-(Cries for his mommy) I want my mommy.**

**Luigi-I'm trying. I'm going to get her back. I'm going out tonight to get more answers. Who gave Alberto this address?**

**Alex-It wasn't me. The only person I have talked to was my uncle Randy.**

**Jr-I don't have a phone.**

**Diamond-Daddy, Can I talk to in private?**

**Luigi-Yes. (Gets up and leads Diamond into the hall)**

**Diamond-I called him and gave him the address.**

**Luigi-Why?**

**Diamond-I have already lost my mom. I wanted to check on her but he told me she wasn't there. He told me he was going to bring her stuff and asked me where she lived and I told him. I'm sorry dad. I didn't know he would do this. (Cries in her daddy's arm)**

**Luigi-Diamond, it's not your fault. You didn't know it would come to this.**

**Diamond-I know but I feel guilty that this is my fault.**

**Luigi-Shh. Go head up. We'll talk in a bit. **

**Diamond-(Nods)**

**Luigi-(Walks back inside his studies and sits down) Let me see what this says. (Opens the book) If a vampire has been turned to a hybrid the only way to change them back is two ways. Make a potion or sacrifice your life to save him or her. (Thinks) I have to sacrifice my life. (Closes the book and puts it in his bookbag)**

**Scene 27: The Event**

**(Luigi was at his mansion getting ready for the event when he noticed something was missing)**

**Luigi-(Sighs as he puts on his hoodie and his student badge)**

**Diamond-(Standing in the door) 'Bout to leave.**

**Luigi-Yes.**

**Diamond-Please be careful. Please get mommy back. I don't want to lose you or her.**

**Luigi-Ok sweetie. If I do get her back, I want you to apologize to her.**

**Diamond-Ok. I will. Goodnight.**

**Luigi-Goodnight. (Grabs his tickets, his phone, and his bookbag)**

**(Later that night)**

**Michael Cole-We are live from South Charlotte, NC.**

**Luigi-(Shows his commentary pass and sits at commentary)**

**(Niya's theme hits but it's not Pour It Up. The new one is I'm Out by Ciara and Nicki Minaj)**

**Jamiyah-The following contest is an 8-man tag team match scheduled for a one fall. From Charlotte, NC weighing in at 223 lbs. The World Lightweight Champion, Valentina Valentine.**

**Niya-(Steps in the ring and holds up her belt when Jack Swaggers theme hits)**

**Jamiyah-Being accompanied to the ring by Zeb Colter. From Perry, Oklahoma. Weighing in at 275 lbs. He is a Real American. Jack Swagger!**

**Jack Swagger-(Steps into the ring and smiles at Niya)**

**Niya-(Growls when she hear "Somebody Call my Momma"**

**Jamiyah-Introducing at this time, Naomi and Cameron. The Funkadactyls.**

**The Funkadactyls-(Steps into the ring when the Bellas' theme hits)**

**Jamiyah-And their opponents. From Phoenix, Arizona. Nikki and Brie, The Bella Twins.**

**The Bella Twins-(Stands on the Apron when Alberto Del Rio's theme hits) **

**Jamiyah-Being accompanied to the ring by Aaliyah Anderson. From San Luis Potosi, Mexico. Weighing 239 lbs. He is the World Heavyweight Champion. Alberto Del Rio.**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Steps onto the top rope and holds his belt up when "Started From The Bottom by Drake" hits)**

**Jamiyah-Introducing at this time, From Los Angeles, California. Weighing 245 lbs. He is the number 1 contender for the World Lightweight Championship, Jason Stokes. **

**Jason-(Steps into the ring and faces Niya) This title is mine.**

**Nikki-(Wraps her arm around Alberto's neck, trying to piss Niya off)**

**Niya-(Pissed off) I'm starting this match.**

**(Jack, Naomi, Cameron, Nikki, Brie, and Jason step out the ring, leaving Alberto and Niya staring each other in the face)**

**Luigi-What's he up to? **

**(The bell rings)**

**Jamiyah-Luigi. You made it. Listen earlier today 2 hours after you left everyone went on their break except Niya and her boyfriend came. Apparently they were planning something and Mario had just walked out the bathroom when he heard them Alberto attacked him and turned him into a hybrid. They locked him in the closet and took off.**

**Luigi-He turned my brother. **

**Jamiyah-Yes. Hey do you like my dress?**

**Luigi-Yea. Pink looks great on you?**

**Jamiyah-(Blushes) Thanks.**

**JBL-Valentina hits love struck on Jason and goes for the pin.**

**Daija-1…2…3…**

**(The bell rings)**

**Jamiyah-Hold on (Stands up) Your winners of this match, Valentina Valentine, Jack Swagger, and The Funkadactyls.**

**Niya-(Walks up to Nikki and Brie and hits Love Struck on them) Piss me off again and it will hurt more than that.**

**Alberto Del Rio-What was that for?**

**Niya-This… (Hits Del Rio with Love Struck and steps out the ring)**

**Jamiyah-Did you see that? Something is ticking Niya off.**

**Luigi-I know but we need to go back and investigate.**

**Jamiyah-I'll help you after the show. I have to stay here until the end of the main event.**

**Luigi-Why are you here anyway.**

**Jamiyah-Lillian got sick and I have to fill in for her and Justin when they are out. The only time I work full time is during Pay-Per-Views.**

**Luigi-Wow. I'll be back.**

**Jamiyah-Alright.**

**(In the Back)**

**Niya-(Sitting in her locker room when she hears someone outside her locker room door) Who is it?**

**Alberto Del Rio-(Burst through the locker room door with Luigi in his hands) What is he doing here?**

**Niya-I don't know. He probably just came to the event.**

**Luigi-Let me go. (Kicks Alberto into the door) Here (Pulls the book out of his bookbag) I found out what I need.**

**Niya-(Takes the book and runs over to Alberto) What the fuck Luigi! Why did you attack him?**

**Luigi-I'm taking you back. I know how to turn you back. (Grabs Niya and runs out into the parking lot)**

**Alberto-(Growls as his eyes turn a fierce yellow)**

**Scene 28: The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**(Niya and Luigi were standing in the parking lot. Luigi must make the ultimate sacrifice to save his wife)**

**Niya-When Alberto finds you, you are going to be in a world of trouble.**

**Luigi-I'm not scared of him. I only want to help you.**

**Niya-I don't need your help.**

**Luigi-Alberto isn't the one for you. I'm your husband. (Hits the brick wall)**

**Alberto-(Growls deep in his throat) Baby you okay.**

**Niya-Yeah.**

**Alberto-Let me deal with him.**

**Luigi-(Falls on top of a car and stands up) You can't have her cause we are married Alberto. You turned my brother and you have taken my wife.**

**Alberto-I don't understand what you are saying. **

**Luigi-(Takes his hoodie off) What I'm saying is that I know how to turn her back. I read your little book. I am going to make the ultimate sacrifice to save her.**

**Alberto-How are you going to do that?**

**Luigi-(Attacks Alberto and lays him out) Niya move so you don't get hurt.**

**Niya-(Backs up)**

**Luigi-(Bears his fangs)**

**Alberto-You think you scare me with those fangs?**

**Luigi-No.**

**Alberto-(Sarcastically) Ding Ding Ding. We have a winner folks.**

**Luigi-(Punches him in the gut)**

**Alberto-(Picks Luigi up) You think you can stop me don't you. I'm stronger than you. (Hits John Cena's Attitude Adjustment)**

**Luigi-(Clutches his gut)**

**Alberto-I'm faster than you.**

**Luigi-(Hits the wall)**

**Alberto-Niya prefers me over you.**

**Luigi-Maybe I'm not stronger or faster than you. Maybe she doesn't want anything to do with me but just know you will never split us apart. You can't divorce us. Only I can and I won't no matter what you do or say.**

**Alberto-(Growls and attacks Luigi)**

**(3 hours later Luigi is bloody mess on his chest and Alberto is bleeding on his left arm and his right leg)**

**Alberto-I told you no matter what happens you will never beat me. (Throws Luigi into the wall)**

**Luigi-(Lands on his white Dodge Charger and faints as his breathing becomes strain)**

**Niya-(Remembers everything from the time Her and Luigi Met to the time she was taken from him) Luigi? (Pulls out her mirror and sees a vampire bite) Baby.**

**Alberto-(Looks up at Niya) Are you alright?**

**Niya-Why?**

**Alberto-Why what?**

**Niya-Why did you do this for? Why did you hurt my husband?**

**Alberto-Your husband?**

**Niya-Yes my husband? You better get out of here before I love struck your ass.**

**Alberto-You wouldn't. **

**Niya-I would! (Stands up and lovestrucks Alberto)**

**Alberto-Ow…you know what…Forget you bitch. That's what I have the Bellas for.**

**Niya-Fuck you, bitch ass slut.**

**Alberto-(Storms back into the arena)**

**Niya-Luigi…Luigi…please speak to me. (Feels Luigi's body run cold and his pulse freezes. Dials 911) Hello. Can I speak to John?**

**Tyler-Sure. John.**

**John-Officer Cena how can I help you?**

**Niya-John it's me.**

**John-Niya…what's wrong?**

**Niya-I think Alberto killed my husband. I don't feel his pulse and his body has ran cold.**

**John-Calm Down. I'm on my way.**

**Niya-Okay. (Hangs up)**

**Scene 29: Love Lost**

**(Niya was inside the arena when she heard the sirens and an ambulance pull up)**

**Niya-(Walks out) John, I don't want to lose him.**

**John-I know, Niya. He is on his way to the hospital to be hospitalized.**

**Niya-Will he be okay?**

**John-I'm not gonna make any promises, okay?**

**Niya-Ok. (Cries into John's shoulder)**

**John-Shhh… (Hugs Niya)**

**(Randy Orton, Niya's brother, walks out of the arena)**

**Randy-Am I interrupting something?**

**Niya-(Ignores him)**

**Randy-What did you do to my sister?**

**John-Nothing. Dude is Alberto still here.**

**Randy-I think he is. I heard him doing a resurrection spell.**

**John-Thanks dude. Help your sister.**

**Randy-Ok. What happened?**

**John-Niya thinks Alberto killed her husband.**

**Randy-Man.**

**John-(Storms inside the building)**

**(Inside the building)**

**John-Alberto open up. It's the police.**

**Alberto-Hold on. (Opens the door) Cena.**

**John-Del Rio. (Looks beside him) Hey Ricardo.**

**Ricardo-(Looks up)**

**John-Del Rio. You're under arrest. Anything you do or say will be counted against you. (Handcuffs him)**

**Alberto-(Hand glowing) For what. What did I do?**

**John-Property Disruption and Vandalization, Attempted Murder, and Intimidation**

**Alberto-Really and who pressed charges.**

**John-That's for me to know and for you to never find out.**

**Alberto-Come on John. We are all alive here. At least almost everyone.**

**John-What? (Looks down to see Alberto's hand glowing) Oh no.**

**Alberto-Oh yes. (Him and John Switch Bodies)**

**John-(Now Alberto) Enjoy my life and I'll ruin yours.**

**Alberto-(Now John) What did you do?**

**John-I might have switched our bodies.**

**Alberto-Switch back now.**

**John-That reminds me. You are going to jail.**

**Alberto-What. I'm not you are.**

**John-Apparently not. I'm officer John Felix Anthony Cena and you are Jose Alberto Rodriguez Criminal Number 47586**

**Alberto-Not Funny.**

**John-Totally is. Now to get Niya back.**

**Alberto-Lay one finger on her and I will hurt you.**

**John-Really Officer. Ricardo you know what to do.**

**Ricardo-(Stands up as he jacks John up)**

**Alberto-Let me go. (Struggles) What did you do to him?**

**John-Well…I might have cast a dark power spell on him. Not my problem.**

**Alberto-Yes It Is. Leave Niya Alone.**

**John-Ricardo I am leaving. When you are finish with him, dispose of the body.**

**Ricardo-As you wish. (Smiles Evilly)**

**John-Have a nice day John. (Laughs Evilly and leaves)**

**Alberto-(Struggling) Niya look out John is Alberto and he is out to get you.**

**Scene 30: Realization**

**(The newly possessed John has become Alberto but will Niya fall for it)**

**Niya-Where's John?**

**Randy-Right There?**

**("John" walks out the arena)**

**John-What did I miss?**

**Niya-Where's Alberto.**

**John-Apparently, he isn't here.**

**Niya-I'm leaving.**

**John-Really. Wait Niya. **

**Niya-Yes.**

**John-I want you to come to my house.**

**Niya-Why. (Hears the Arena door open) Alberto.**

**Alberto-That is not John. I am. He switched our bodies just to get to you.**

**Niya-Wait John is that you.**

**Alberto-Yes, He stole my personality.**

**John-Don't listen to him.**

**Niya-Shut up Alberto. I know that's you because of the heavy accent. Switch back.**

**John-No.**

**Niya-Now or Else.**

**John-Fine (His hand begins to glow purple as he and John switch back)**

**Alberto-Better Niya (As himself)**

**Niya-Yes. What do you want from me?**

**TBC**

**Scene 31: Change**

**(Niya, Alberto, and John were standing outside because Alberto is about to explain his ways)**

**Alberto-Remember when we first met.**

**Niya-um…**

**(Flashback)**

**Jack-Niya…**

**Niya-Yes**

**Jack-Can you buy me a pack of skittles later?**

**Niya-Yes baby. I can't get into my locker.**

**Jack-Give me your book bag and I will bring you your stuff for first and second period. You should go. It is almost 10:30.**

**Niya-(Kisses him on the cheek and goes to the front)**

**(A white 2017 Dodge Charger pulls up and a Mexican kid appears outside the car) **

**Niya-Wow he is hot but I can't let Jack know.**

**Alberto-Hi Are you Niya?**

**Niya-Yes and I am you must be Alberto Del Rio.**

**Alberto-Yes I am. A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl.**

**Niya-Thanks.**

**Alberto-Shall we.**

**Niya-Yes.**

**(End of Flashback)**

**Alberto-I feel neglected. You always spent more time with Jack and when I needed you, you never had time when you did.**

**Niya-I'm so sorry Alberto. I didn't know. You should of told me.**

**Alberto-Then you moved and I never saw you again.**

**John-I remember that.**

**Niya-I do too. Because of the fight that broke out between you, Jack, and me, my parents said I needed to move to a new school.**

**Alberto-I miss you and I am so sorry for my actions.**

**Niya-It's okay. Next time you feel that way come and talk to me. I am always here. I can't get back together with you because I am going out with Jack again.**

**Alberto-Really, he and I are great friends so a fight won't break out. What about our child?**

**Niya-She is still yours. You just have to change Alberto. No more dark spells and body switching spells.**

**Alberto-Not the body switching spells. I love those.**

**Niya-(Ruffles his hair) Only for good.**

**John-Well, if everything is fine here I am going to check on the patient and I will call you with results.**

**Niya-Thanks.**

**Alberto-Good Night officer.**

**John-Night.**

**Scene 32: The Fight**

**(Niya and Alberto were walking to the locker room when Ricardo walked past them)**

**Niya-You didn't.**

**Alberto-I did. (Turns around and waves his hand in the air retracting the dark spell)**

**(Jack steps out of the locker room)**

**Jack-Hey baby. Hey Alberto.**

**Niya-(Jumps up into Jacks arms) Hey honey.**

**Alberto-Hey. Jack can we talk?**

**Jack-Sure dude. (Walks off to the side) What's on your mind?**

**Alberto-Niya and I talked a little back and she feels bad because all of her time is on you.**

**Jack-Really. **

**Alberto-Yes.**

**Jack-That's boogie.**

**Alberto-(Sighs and walks off)**

**Niya-Stop. Alberto what's wrong. Is it me?**

**Alberto-No it's your boyfriend.**

**Niya-Jackie, what did you do or say to him.**

**Jack-He wants to cut off our girlfriend and boyfriend time.**

**Niya-Actually he feels neglected and you know I don't like anyone feeling like that.**

**Jack-Baby I know**

**Niya-It's been a while since we dated.**

**Jack-I know**

**Niya-When I moved you were pissed with the world. You wouldn't text me back or you wouldn't return my calls. I know how you feel baby.**

**Jack-But.**

**Niya-No buts apologize.**

**Jack-I'm sorry.**

**Alberto-I don't care. You lied to me, Niya!**

**Niya-What…No I didn't.**

**Alberto-Yes you did! (Cast a truth spell on her)**

**Niya-Yes I lied to you. (Covers her mouth)**

**Alberto-I knew it! That's why Ricardo is going to do my dirty work. Ricardo. Kill these two get 'em off of this earth.**

**Ricardo-My honor to kill the girl.**

**Niya-Jacky… I am going to risk my life to save us.**

**Jack-Are You Lying?**

**Niya-No…I'm serious.**

**Alberto-She's Lying**

**Jack-No she isn't**

**Niya-Yes I am. (Covers her mouth again)**

**(TBC)**

29


	3. Heel Turn, and New Livez Chapter 33-48

_**Scene 33: Celtic saves the day?**_

_**(Niya and Jack were in a Live-OR-Die Situation when help comes)**_

_**Niya-Wait…Can I have a private call with Jack.**_

_**Alberto-Yes.**_

_**Niya-(Pulls Jack into her locker room) I'm calling Sheamus.**_

_**Jack-Why?**_

_**Niya-Because he is stronger than Alberto and Ricardo Spell Bound Wise and Physically.**_

_**Sheamus-The Celtic Warrior.**_

_**Niya-Hey you remember me.**_

_**Sheamus-Yes I Do. What can I do?**_

_**Niya-You still know all of those spells right.**_

_**Sheamus-Yea. Let Me Guess…Del Rio.**_

_**Niya-Yes. Me and Jack are in a situation.**_

_**Sheamus-Type?**_

_**Niya-Life-Or-Death.**_

_**Sheamus-On the way. **_

_**Niya-By my locker room. (Hangs up)**_

_**Jack-Should we?**_

_**Niya-Yea or he will get suspicious. (Steps out)**_

_**Jack-(Steps up and gets pushed into a wall)**_

_**Sheamus-Del Rio.**_

_**Alberto-Well, Well, Well, Stephen Farrelly**_

_**Sheamus-(Charges up a dark spell) Listen to me. Release them or else.**_

_**Niya-Sheamus…**_

_**Sheamus-Trust me.**_

_**Alberto-What happens when you add a growth spell to a dark spell? Hmmm…Oh wait…I know…Catastrophic results.**_

_**Niya-No.**_

_**Alberto-Yes. First I will cast the spell on Ricardo. Then on myself to take over the world!**_

_**Niya-Not If I can help it. (Steps up besides Sheamus)**_

_**Alberto-Lol. Niya…You don't have the guts.**_

_**Niya-(Getting Angry) Cast it. **_

_**Sheamus-(Casts The dark Spell on Niya)**_

_**Niya-(Eyes turn into lime green bright eyes as her hybrid fangs turn into killer sharp fangs)**_

_**Sheamus-(Charges up a growth spell) What's next now that Niya's dark?**_

_**Alberto-This. (Casts the growth spell on himself and grows to 100 ft.)**_

_**Sheamus-Might have told a little white lie.**_

_**Niya-What!**_

_**Sheamus-His growth spells are stronger than mine. My maximum height is 50 ft.**_

_**Niya-Well you think I will get taller?**_

_**Sheamus-How?**_

_**Niya-My max growth is 80 ft. What happens if I mix my growth with your growth spell?**_

_**Sheamus-I don't know. How bout we try.**_

_**Niya-(Turns around to see Jack flirting with Trinity. And is really pissed. She starts to grow to her 80 ft. limit then to 130 ft. after Sheamus casts the spell.) **_

_**Alberto-Well…**_

_**Niya-I hate you!**_

_**Alberto-And I love you!**_

_**Niya-(Bears her hybrid fangs)  
Alberto-Nice ass.**_

_**Niya-(Slaps Alberto)**_

_**Alberto-That was a fucking compliment**_

_**Niya-And this is a threat. You are going to get your ass kicked.**_

_**Alberto-Really. What if your boyfriend was in the way of it?**_

_**Niya-Leave him alone.**_

_**Alberto-Back out the battle.**_

_**Niya-No**_

_**Alberto-Then… (Grabs Jack)…No.**_

_**Niya-(Punches Alberto in the jaw)**_

_**Alberto-(Stumbles a bit) Why you little bitch?**_

_**Niya-Thank you.**_

_**Alberto-(Growls) Don't forget I still have your boyfriend.**_

_**Niya-(Gives up) Give him to me and I'll do whatever you desire.**_

_**Alberto-You're lying.**_

_**Niya-I know (covers her mouth)**_

_**Alberto-I knew that truth spell would come in handy.**_

_**Niya-Take it off!**_

_**Alberto-No!**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Scene 34: Change of Action**_

_**(Niya had to think of something fast or she was going to end up like her husband)**_

_**Alberto-Out of Ideas so soon?**_

_**Niya-No. (Thinks of something) I forgot I'm pregnant with his child.**_

_**Alberto-What are you up to?**_

_**Niya-(Holds her stomach) Oh My God? I think my water broke. I'm going into labor. (Faking)**_

_**Alberto-Really? You think I'm going to fall for that?**_

_**Niya-Alberto. I'm not lying. I'm going into labor and I need to go to the hospital. Ow. Ow. Ow. (Shrinks back to normal size)**_

_**Alberto-(His attitude begins to change as he shrinks back to normal size)**_

_**(Everything returns back to the way it was before the attack)**_

_**Sheamus-(Secretly blocks off Alberto's powers)**_

_**Niya-Oh God Alberto?**_

_**Alberto-Yes Niya.**_

_**Niya-I'm not going into labor. You just gave up a fight.**_

_**Alberto-What. Why you little. (Tries to charge up a spell but fails) What the Fuck?**_

_**Sheamus-And I have blocked off your powers **_

_**Alberto-Shit. You got me.**_

_**Niya-(Smiles) I know.**_

_**Alberto-Now what?**_

_**Jack-Well we could turn you in or…**_

_**Sheamus-Suspend you.**_

_**Alberto-Really.**_

_**Niya-Yes. My daddy will deal with you.**_

_**Alberto-Do you think I am scared of your daddy?**_

_**Niya-Well, My daddy is Adam "Edge" Copeland and my Uncle is Jay "Christian" Reso**_

_**Alberto-So…**_

_**Niya-That makes me a 3****rd ****generation wrestler. Like my brother Randal Keith "Randy" Orton. Actually, I'm a 4****th**** generation.**_

_**Alberto-(Sighs) Fine. How 'bout this? You against me for the World Heavyweight Championship.**_

_**Niya-You've got yourself a deal**_

_**Alberto-What about your TNA profile.**_

_**Niya-Well, my brothers are Bully Ray, Austin Aries, Bobby Roode, AJ Styles, and Mr. Anderson. My sisters are Mickie James, Gail Kim, and Velvet Sky. So that makes me a TNA 10****th**** Generation wrestler.**_

_**Alberto-Wow.**_

_**Niya-Come on big daddy Jack.**_

_**Scene 35: WHC Match**_

_**(Niya and Alberto are about to go head to head for the World Heavyweight Championship on SmackDown)**_

_**Niya-(Lacing up her boots when she hears 3 different knocks) Come in. **_

_**(Luigi, Edge, and Christian)**_

_**Niya-Hey baby. (Hugs him) I was so worried.**_

_**Luigi-I'm here now honey.**_

_**Adam-Honey, I heard you've got a title shot.**_

_**Niya-Yea daddy. Tonight I relive history, as I become the World Heavyweight and Lightweight Champion.**_

_**Christian-What's the color of the night?**_

_**Niya-Uhhh…Lime Green and pink.**_

_**Luigi-Nice.**_

_**Adam-I heard something happened between you and Del Rio.**_

_**Niya-He told me I have a nice ass. I was offended by it and I slapped him.**_

_**Christian-Wow. I heard Mike bit you.**_

_**Niya-Yea. I'm fine now.**_

_**(The Funkadactyls walk in)**_

_**Ariane-Hey baby girl.**_

_**Niya-What's up Ariane?**_

_**Trinity-Ready for your match.**_

_**Niya-You know it.**_

_**(Later that Night)**_

_**Jamiyah-Introducing at this time your special guest ring announcer, JoJo Offerman.**_

_**JoJo-The following contest scheduled for one fall is for the World Heavyweight Championship.**_

_**(Niya's theme, I'm Out, hits)**_

_**JoJo-Introducing at this time, being accompanied to the ring by The Funkadactyls. From Charlotte, NC. Weighing 223 lbs. She is the World Lightweight Champion. Valentina Valentine!**_

_**Niya-(Steps into the ring and holds her belt up)**_

_**Michael Cole-Welcome to SmackDown everyone and we are here for the first match of the night.**_

_**JBL-Is this a Money in the Bank cash-in?**_

_**Michael Cole-Must be. And joining us at commentary is Rater-R Hall of Famer Edge and Captain Charisma Christian.**_

_**Adam-Thanks Cole. Came to see my daughter.**_

_**JoJo-From San Luis Potosi, Mexico. Weighing 239 lbs. He is the World Heavyweight Champion, Alberto Del Rio.**_

_**Alberto-(Shows off his signature smile and steps into the ring) Well Well Well, Mrs. Valentine, Naomi, and Cameron.**_

_**Niya-(Rolls her eyes) Before the match I think my two special guests at commentary would like to say something.**_

_**Adam-Hey Alberto remember me. Good Luck on your match sweetie and relive history like I did at WrestleMania 27.**_

_**Christian-Same thing. Kick Alberto's Mexican Ass like I did at Extreme Rules 2011.**_

_**Niya-(Hugs the Funkadactyls as they step outside the ring)**_

_**JoJo-And your special guest referee, from Aberdeen, Washington. Daniel Bryan!**_

_**Daniel Bryan-(Walks out with a referee shirt on. Steps into the ring) Valentina. Are you ready?**_

_**Niya-Yes.**_

_**Daniel Bryan-Are you ready.**_

_**Alberto-Ready.**_

_**(The Bell Rings)**_

_**Niya-(Stares Alberto down)**_

_**Michael Cole-Valentine and Del Rio lock up.**_

_**Niya-(Throws Alberto down to the mat)**_

_**JBL-Del Rio to the mat. Valentina locks in her submission move.**_

_**Michael Cole-And Del Rio taps.**_

_**Jojo-And the winner of this match Valentina Valentine!**_

_**Ariane-(Raises Niya's hand)**_

_**Niya-(Raises the World Heavyweight and Lightweight Championship Belt, steps out the ring and hugs her uncle and her dad)**_

_**Adam-Great Job honey.**_

_**Niya-Thanks.**_

_**Christian-You just relived history twice.**_

_**Niya-And I'm glad. I wonder what AJ has to say 'bout it.**_

_**Adam-Styles.**_

_**Niya-(Nods and skips to the back)**_

_**Scene 36: TNA Event.**_

_**(Vince has called Niya, Alberto, Daniel, and Jason to his office for a meeting) **_

_**Vince-TNA Chairman Dixie Carter has requested that we send 4 superstars and 4 divas to their next live event. So you four along with Naomi, Cameron, AJ Lee, and Kaitlyn will attend the event.**_

_**Niya-Why?**_

_**Vince-Don't you have family in the TNA. **_

_**Niya-Yes. **_

_**Vince-Learn from them.**_

_**Daniel-Will we take the belt?**_

_**Vince-Yes.**_

_**Jason-Will we be in a match?**_

_**Vince-Not Sure.**_

_**Alberto-Why am I going?**_

_**Niya-Because you are.**_

_**Alberto-(Turns to Niya) Who asked you?**_

_**Niya-If I recall you did?**_

_**Alberto-I didn't ask you. I asked him.**_

_**Vince-Cut it out you two.**_

_**Alberto-Whatever Niya.**_

_**Vince-Alberto.**_

_**Niya-Whatever nothing. Listen to me you little bastard. **_

_**Vince-Valentina.**_

_**Alberto-(Stands up) You got something to say.**_

_**Niya-You're just upset because you lost the belt you just defended.**_

_**Alberto-Shut the fuck you little bitch.**_

_**Niya-What did you just call me?**_

_**Vince-SIT DOWN NOW OR YOU'RE BOTH FIRED! **_

_**Niya-(Sits down)**_

_**Alberto-(Sits down)**_

_**Vince-After the meeting, you two stay.**_

_**Niya-Whatever.**_

_**Alberto-Sure.**_

_**Vince-As I was saying, you all will get raise for going. Next week on Monday Night Raw, Valentina's TNA family will be here and they will be in matches. Bully Ray vs. Valentina Valentine, AJ Styles vs. Alberto Del Rio, Austin Aries vs. Daniel Bryan, Bobby Roode vs. Jason Stokes, Mr. Anderson vs. CM Punk, Mickie James vs. AJ Lee, and Gail Kim and Velvet Sky vs. The Funkadactyls. Any Questions?**_

_**Niya-Why am I going against Bully Ray? **_

_**Vince-Because this match is a Champion vs. Champion match. You're the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and he is the TNA World Heavyweight Champion.**_

_**Niya-OK. I guess that's it.**_

_**Daniel-When is their next live event?**_

_**Vince-Thursday.**_

_**Jason-Where?**_

_**Vince-New York.**_

_**Alberto-Why can't we go to the pay-per-view?**_

_**Vince-Why not? Why don't you all go to Slammiversary XI?**_

_**Niya-Ok…Are we still going to impact?**_

_**Vince-Yes. That all.**_

_**All in the room-Yes.**_

_**Vince-Dismissed except for Valentina and Alberto.**_

_**Daniel and Jason-(Leaves)**_

_**Scene 37: Issues Removed**_

_**(Niya and Alberto were still in Vince's office)**_

_**Vince-Is there something personal going on with you two?**_

_**Niya-Yes sir.**_

_**Alberto-Absolutely.**_

_**Vince-What about the pregnancy?**_

_**Niya-Well…It's not that. It's about our relationship as a couple.**_

_**Vince-What 'bout it?**_

_**Alberto-Niya walked in on me sleeping with another chick.**_

_**Niya-First of all, you were sleeping with a fucking bitch!**_

_**Vince-Valentina.**_

_**Alberto-She wasn't a bitch. She was better in bed than you will ever be.**_

_**Niya-Really. We never made it to bed.**_

_**Vince-HUSH! Valentina what happened after that.**_

_**Niya-We argued and I left to come back to South Charlotte with Miz. When I got here, I went to my husband's house and we had got back together. He followed me there and tried to kill him.**_

_**Alberto-That last part is a fucking lie.**_

_**Niya-No it wasn't. You shitted me up and I'm fucking sick of it. When we were together, the only thing that cared to you was that fucking belt. But guess what now I have it.**_

_**Vince-Really. That's what happened.**_

_**Niya-Yes sir. We tried again but this came to happen when he put my husband in the fucking hospital.**_

_**Alberto-I did put him in the hospital because he started with me.**_

_**Niya-You fucking started with him. Alberto right now you are fuckin' bitching because you are a bitch.**_

_**Alberto-(Grabs Niya by her hair) All you are is a bitch. That's what you have been since the day you were born.**_

_**Niya-When I told you 'bout my daddy you got scared. You looked like you were going to piss your trunks.**_

_**Vince-Whoa…Back up. Daddy…Niya…who exactly is your daddy.**_

_**Niya-WWE Rated-R Hall of Famer Edge**_

_**Vince-And he's here.**_

_**Niya-Um…I think him and Christian left.**_

_**Vince-Ok. Um… I'm going to talk to the Creative to see what we can do. **_

_**Niya-Alright. (Leaves)**_

_**Alberto-Sure (Leaves)**_

_**Scene 38: Heel Turn**_

_**(Niya was out accompanying Alberto to the ring for his match)**_

_**Niya-Please don't strike me down**_

_**(30 minutes later)**_

_**Niya-(Watching the Miz and jumps inside the ring) Oh…Alberto.**_

_**Alberto-Huh…**_

_**Niya-(Lovestrucks Alberto)**_

_**The Miz-(Pins Alberto and wins the match)**_

_**Niya-(Making her way up the ramp when she sees Alberto coming back to life)**_

_**The Miz-(Wraps his arm around Niya's neck)**_

_**Alberto-What the fuck just happened?**_

_**Niya-(smirks) **_

_**(Backstage)**_

_**Trinity-(Watching the whole match when she sees Niya) Hey girl.**_

_**Niya-Yes…Trin.**_

_**Trinity-Girl what was that out there.**_

_**Niya-What did it look like to you?**_

_**Trinity-Don't catch an attitude with me.**_

_**Niya-Girl bye. (Walks off)**_

_**Ariane-What's up?**_

_**Trinity-Did you see The Miz and Del Rio's match.**_

_**Ariane-No. What happened?**_

_**Trinity-Watch the end. (Shows Ariane the end)**_

_**Ariane-She helped The Miz cheat by lovestrucking Alberto.**_

_**Trinity-Yes. Then she caught an attitude with me and stole your phrase.**_

_**Ariane-Oh no she didn't.**_

_**Niya-(Walks back up to Trinity) And you earned this. (Slaps her and skips off with AJ)**_

_**AJ-You showed her.**_

_**Niya-(Smiles) I know.**_

_**Scene 39: Midnight changes**_

_**(Niya and Alberto standing outside staring into the moonlight both of their sharp hybrid fangs on full display)**_

_**Niya-Your acting skills aren't half-bad.**_

_**Alberto-Thanks babe. Let me guess…you helping Miz cheat was your heel turn.**_

_**Niya-Yea baby.**_

_**Alberto-You really did put up a fight for that title.**_

_**Niya-I did didn't I?**_

_**Alberto-Of course. You looked so damn sexy in the ring.**_

_**Niya-I have a question.**_

_**Alberto-What is it?**_

_**Niya-Did you really mean what you said in Vince's office?**_

_**Alberto-What did I say?**_

_**Niya-That Aaliyah was better in bed then I would ever be.**_

_**Alberto-No. Once again I was acting. The argument was great in Vince's office.**_

_**Niya-Thank you.**_

_**Alberto-(Kisses Niya on the cheek)**_

_**Niya-(Pulls Alberto close to her by his tie)**_

_**Alberto-Feisty are we.**_

_**Niya-Of course. (Stops when her cell phone rings.)**_

_**Alberto-Who is it?**_

_**Niya-Um…Trinity.**_

_**Alberto-Answer it.**_

_**Niya-(Answers her phone but puts it on speaker) Yo…What up Trin?**_

_**Trinity-Nothing. You had your heel turn yet?**_

_**Niya-Yes. I had it during Alberto's match.**_

_**Trinity-Ok. Is that why you caught an attitude with me, slapped me, and skipped off with AJ?**_

_**Niya-Yes. All in the script.**_

_**Ariane-Hey baby girl.**_

_**Niya-What up?**_

_**Ariane-Are you with Alberto?**_

_**Niya-Uhhh…No.**_

_**Ariane-Girl you are lying. This is oovoo. Trin and me can see you and Alberto. **_

_**Niya-Really.**_

_**Trinity-Yes. Hey Alberto.**_

_**Alberto-Yo.**_

_**Trinity-Niya. Your husband is looking for you.**_

_**Niya-Uh…where did he go?**_

_**Trinity-He went to the Midnight Moonlight Beach. You know the beach that sits under the cliff you guys are on.**_

_**Niya-Shit. I gotta go.**_

_**Trinity-Bye baby girl.**_

_**Niya-(Hangs up and accidently dials Luigi)**_

_**(Meanwhile on the beach)**_

_**Luigi-(Answers his phone but just watches what going on)**_

_**(Back on the cliff)**_

_**Niya-Alberto I need to go.**_

_**Alberto-No you don't. (Grabs her by her waist)**_

_**Niya-Alberto I really need to go. He trusts me to always be with the kids.**_

_**Alberto-Come on baby.**_

_**Niya-Alberto.**_

_**Alberto-How 'bout we go to the Moonlight Strip Club for hybrids and you strip for me and the boys. Then after we will go to the hotel and fuck.**_

_**Niya-What about the contest?**_

_**Alberto-It was over 3 weeks ago.**_

_**Luigi-Go to the hotel and do what with my wife!**_

_**Niya-(Looks at her phone and smiles) Hi baby.**_

_**Luigi-Don't hey baby me! You lied to me and more importantly you lied to your kids!**_

_**Alberto-Don't yell at her!**_

_**Luigi-Shut the fuck up you little prissy Mexican princess! Stay the fuck out of this!**_

_**Niya-Alberto don't. Please stay out of this.**_

_**Luigi-I can't believe you Niya! Your kids are home crying for their mom to come home and never leave their side!**_

_**Niya-Luigi, you know the prophecy. Vampire and Werewolves can't date hybrids.**_

_**Luigi-So…Niya I still loved you no matter. I thought I knew the real side of you as a loving caring mother but now I know the true side of you as a heart breaking slutty bitch that sleeps with any man she sees! Bye Niya! (Hangs up)**_

_**Alberto-Babe. You okay.**_

_**Niya-(Stares at the ground) Give me a second please. (Walks off the cliff to her car) I'll meet you back at the hotel.**_

_**Alberto-What 'bout our date?**_

_**Niya-I'll make it up to you. (Leaves)**_

_**Alberto-(Pulls out his phone and messages Kofi. He then looks over the cliff) Doofus!**_

_**Luigi-What princess?**_

_**Alberto-Stop calling me that first of all!**_

_**Luigi-Look I'm not in the mood so what the fuck do you want?**_

_**Alberto-Look I'm sorry if I did something but don't blame her. All your threats and problems with me should come to me not her. I'm sorry if I was the cause of that argument. But I feel what she feels that's why I try to keep her happy and stress free.**_

_**Luigi-Look Alberto. I didn't know this side of you and I accept your apology. I always knew the stuck up Del Rio side of you. I'm glad you came out as Alberto Rodriguez not Alberto Del Rio.**_

_**Alberto-Look I'm glad to show you the real side of me. Good Night. Enjoy your swim.**_

_**Luigi-I will.**_

_**Alberto-(Leaves)**_

_**Scene 40: Proposal**_

_**(Niya was back at the hotel when Alberto and his pack (Chris Jericho, Kofi Kingston, Brock Lesnar, Triple H, Big Show, Alex Riley, Aksana, Naomi, Cameron, and The Bella Twins) Walked in)**_

_**Alberto-Niya.**_

_**Niya-(Yells) In the bathroom.**_

_**Alberto-Doing?**_

_**Niya-Changing!**_

_**Alberto-For.**_

_**Niya-You are noisy. Are you my boyfriend?**_

_**Alberto-Yes.**_

_**Niya-You can't be. You are way to nosy to be Alberto Del Rio, Alpha Hybrid. (Steps out the bathroom in her Pretty N' Pink****Candy two-piece Bikini, a pair of Fallen Angel**** Angels of Darkness wings, and her Fallen Angel****high heels.)**_

_**Alberto-(Surprised) where are you going?**_

_**Niya-If you were planning something I won't go.**_

_**Ariane-Hey baby girl.**_

_**Niya-Ariane…Trin…You're both in his pack.**_

_**Trinity-(Quiet but smiles)**_

_**Niya-Has she adjusted to being a hybrid.**_

_**Ariane-No…she isn't adjusting well.**_

_**Niya-Ok. Alberto. (Jumps on his back and puts him in a sleeper hold) Why is the pack here? (Gets down)**_

_**Alberto-(Get on one knee) Nilaysia Monique Copeland- Jericho Star. I know we have been together for 2 months but will you take my hand in marriage. (Pulls out a black box that contains an Emerald engagement ring.)**_

_**Niya-(Sighs) Wow this is a big step. I don't know. I'm not sure I can handle marriage just right now.**_

_**Alberto-I know that it is hard for you because you just got out of a nasty break-up. I love you and I always will no matter how much we argue and fight. I am a changed man ever since that incident I have tried to change and I have. I am ready to become a married man and a father to Renalisha Monica Rodriguez.**_

_**Niya-That was so sweet. Yes, I will marry you.**_

_**Alberto-(Puts the ring on her finger and stands up) I love you. **_

_**Niya-I love you, too. Go hang out with the guys. Me and the girls are going to the Pretty N' Pink****and the Fallen Angel**** mash-up party.**_

_**Alberto-Have fun.**_

_**The Girls-We will. (Leaves)**_

_**Scene 41: Strip**_

_**(Niya and the girls were backstage dressing for a strip dance)**_

_**Niya-We're 'bout to go on…ok…alright…hurry up…mhmm. (Hangs up her phone)**_

_**Aksana-Where are they?**_

_**Niya-They're coming they are outside.**_

_**Brie-Are you going to give Alberto a personal lap dance?**_

_**Niya-OMG Brie! A little personal.**_

_**Nikki-By now they are probably wasted.**_

_**Niya-Yea they might when I talked to Alberto he said the Hunter and Brock were jerking off on the backseat.**_

_**Aksana-Wow…Ariane!**_

_**Ariane-Huh…**_

_**Niya-Come on out so we can see you.**_

_**Ariane-Trinity is being stubborn**_

_**Niya-Trinity. Please.**_

_**Trinity-I'm not going out there to strip in front of your fiancé or any of the pack members.**_

_**Niya-Please.**_

_**Trinity-No.**_

_**Niya-(Annoyed) Stop being so fucking stubborn Trinity.**_

_**Trinity-To bad I'm not stripping for them.**_

_**Brie-I'll stay back here with her.**_

_**Niya-Why?**_

_**Brie-I only Strip when I'm in Brie mode.**_

_**Niya-Brie mode? (Looks at Nikki)**_

_**Nikki-She goes into this crazy version of herself when she gets drunk.**_

_**Niya-Ok then. (Checks her phone) The guys are here and they got exclusive seats.**_

_**Aksana-Come on let's go.**_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Scene 42: Nausea**_

_**(The girls were getting ready to go out when Niya began to feel nauseous)**_

_**Niya-(Feeling sick)**_

_**Nikki-Niya is you okay?**_

_**Niya-No. I-I feel nauseous.**_

_**Brie-Are you pregnant?**_

_**Niya-Yes.**_

_**Aksana-You need to sit down. (Helps Niya sit down)**_

_**Niya-(Sits down)**_

_**Ariane-(Pulls Trinity out the dressing room) what's going on?**_

_**Aksana-Niya's nauseous. That means Trinity is going to have to go out and Brie is going to stay here with her.**_

_**Trinity-Fine. (Takes her jacket off)**_

_**Nikki-Damn girl. You won't strip in that. You must be crazy.**_

_**Ariane-How many months are you?**_

_**Niya-5. In hybrid years 6.**_

_**Brie-Well, she isn't going into labor.**_

_**Nikki-Ariane. Tell Alberto to come back here a.s.a.p.**_

_**Ariane-(Calls him)**_

_**(Meanwhile)**_

_**Alberto-(Outside when his phone goes off) Niya's calling. (Answers his phone) Hello.**_

_**Ariane-Hey Alberto. Change of plan Niya's not stripping tonight.**_

_**Alberto-(Confused) Why?**_

_**Ariane-You need to come back here a.s.a.p.**_

_**Alberto-Ariane. What is wrong with her?**_

_**Ariane-She feels nauseous. Brie said she has a severe case of nausea. Come back here. (Hangs up)**_

_**Alberto-(Walks back inside the club)**_

_**(Inside the club)**_

_**Chris-Dude where are you going?**_

_**Alberto-I'm going to the back. Hunter come here.**_

_**Hunter-I'll be back baby. (Kisses Brock and follows Alberto)**_

_**(In the back)**_

_**Niya-(Holding her head when she hears a knock on the door)**_

_**Brie-Come in.**_

_**(Alberto and Hunter walks in)**_

_**Alberto-Babe. Are you okay?**_

_**Niya-I feel like I'm just going to faint.**_

_**Alberto-Do you need to go to the hospital?**_

_**Niya-Yes. Please. I-I need to change.**_

_**Alberto-Alright. Nikki will help you change and then I will take you to the hospital.**_

_**Niya-Ok. **_

_**Nikki-(Helps Niya slip on her skirt and her shirt)**_

_**Niya-Thanks. (Throws up in the trash can 3-times) Ow…my throat.**_

_**Alberto-Damn that is one hell of a case of Nausea.**_

_**Niya-(Looks at Alberto) Fuck you.**_

_**Alberto-I know you don't mean it.**_

_**Hunter-(Picks Niya up bridal style) She going to the car, sir.**_

_**Alberto-Yes she is. **_

_**Niya-Put me down!**_

_**Hunter-Sorry Niya Alpha's orders.**_

_**Niya-Pwease? (Looks at him with miserable injured puppy dog eyes)**_

_**Hunter-(Ignores her and puts her in the car. He then gets in the passenger seat)**_

_**Alberto-(Gets in the driver seat) what's wrong babe?**_

_**Niya-(Rolls down the window and throws-up) my fuckin' throat hurts.**_

_**Alberto-Yeah, you really need to go to the hospital.**_

_**Niya-(Lays down)**_

_**Scene 43: Effects the Baby**_

_**(Niya, Alberto, and Hunter were in room 248 waiting for Niya's doctor to check her out)**_

_**Niya-(Lies down on the bed)**_

_**Alberto-Babe.**_

_**Niya-What?**_

_**Hunter-(Gets a call)**_

_**Alberto-Who is it?**_

_**Hunter-Kofi.**_

_**Alberto-(Takes Hunter's phone and answers it) Hello.**_

_**Kofi-Where are you? The show is over and we're ready to go home.**_

_**Alberto-Hunter, Niya, and I have been to the hospital for the past hour.**_

_**Kofi-How are we getting back to the hotel?**_

_**Alberto-Hunter is on his way with the car. I'll be back to the hotel in 'bout 2 hours.**_

_**Kofi-Ok. (Hangs up)**_

_**Alberto-(Give Hunter his phone) Go get the guys from the club.**_

_**Hunter-Alright. I'll be back. (Leaves) **_

_**(Dr. Anderson walks in)**_

_**Aaliyah-Hey Alberto. Niya. What seems to be the problem?**_

_**Alberto-Niya feels Nauseous and she is complaining that her throat hurts.**_

_**Aaliyah-Alright, let's take a look. Say ahh.**_

_**Niya-(Opens her mouth)**_

_**Aaliyah-Well, she has tonsilidous. Has she thrown up lately?**_

_**Alberto-Yes. She threw up before the show 3 times and before we left the club.**_

_**Aaliyah-Well, she is Nauseous, which could affect the baby. Until the tonsilidous clears up no kissing or speaking for you. Until the nausea clears up no sex.**_

_**Niya-(Nods)**_

_**Aaliyah-I am going to write you a prescription to get some pills to calm the nausea down. (Hands Alberto the prescription)**_

_**Alberto-(Helps Niya up) Thanks Aaliyah.**_

_**Aaliyah-I had to repay you for giving me pleasure.**_

_**Niya-(Looks down upset with Alberto)**_

_**Alberto-Have a nice night.**_

_**Aaliyah-You too.**_

_**Scene 44: You don't trust me**_

_**(Since Niya couldn't say anything, she has begun to question her relationship with Alberto)**_

_**Alberto-(Looks over to see Niya) Babe.**_

_**Niya-(Looks up)**_

_**Alberto-Ever since what happened in the hospital, after what Aaliyah said, do you trust me?**_

_**Niya-(Texts him "What do you mean?")**_

_**Alberto-I mean do you feel like I would leave you for Aaliyah again.**_

_**Niya-(Texts Him "I'm scared it will happen again")**_

_**Alberto-So basically you don't trust me?**_

_**Niya-(I don't know)**_

_**Alberto-Babe. It's a yes or no question.**_

_**Niya-(You want an answer…Fine…No Alberto I don't trust you. I felt like you were flirting with Aaliyah. The way you looked at her made me feel that you still have feelings for her)**_

_**Alberto-Really Niya.**_

_**Niya-(Yes Alberto. I feel like when I'm not around you are either fuckin' another woman or flirting with another woman. I don't know how to deal with my emotions)**_

_**Alberto-Niya you really think I would stoop that low don't you. I thought you really trusted me. No matter what.**_

_**Niya-(Well, I'm not that way. I take my relationships serious.)**_

_**Alberto-Whatever. (Grabs his jacket)**_

_**Niya-(Where are you going)**_

_**Alberto-Out. Good Night. (Walks out the door)**_

_**Niya-(Puts her phone on the table and goes to sleep)**_

_**Scene 45: You're back.**_

_**(Niya was walking down the hall getting ready for her match with the Bellas against The Funkadactyls and Del Rio when she saw John in his locker room lacings up his sneakers)**_

_**John-Hey Niya.**_

_**Niya-(Waves)**_

_**John-Why aren't you speaking?**_

_**Niya-(I have tonsilidous)**_

_**John-Ok then. Good luck on your match.**_

_**Niya-(Thanks. You too, when did you come back to WWE?)**_

_**John-I return tonight.**_

_**Niya-(Ok. I'll be after your title. Only time will tell)**_

_**John-Alright. Can't wait.**_

_**Niya-(Smiles and walks off)**_

_**(In the ring Niya and The Bellas are in the ring, Nikki holding on to The World Heavyweight Championship, Brie holding on to The World Lightweight Championship, and Niya holding on to The SmackDown Money in the Bank briefcase)**_

_**JBL-Welcome to WWE Superstars.**_

_**Michael Cole-Apparently what happened on SmackDown was not Money in the Bank cash-in. Alberto Del Rio offered Valentina Valentine a title shot and she accepted. We see Valentina and The Bella Twins in the ring ready for their match against Alberto Del Rio and The Funkadactyls.**_

_**(The Funkadactyl's Theme hit)**_

_**Jamiyah-And their opponents Alberto Del Rio and The Funkadactyls!**_

_**(The Funkadactyls and Alberto Del Rio step into the ring)**_

_**Alberto-I'm going to get my title back.**_

_**(Niya and Trinity are left in the ring and they lock up)**_

_**Niya-(Throws Trinity down to the mat)**_

_**Trinity-(Stands up and hits Rear-End on Niya)**_

_**JBL-Is Valentina knocked-out? **_

_**Michael-Must be. She isn't moving.**_

_**JBL-Naomi pins Valentina, Will she take the win?**_

_**Daija-1…2…**_

_**Niya-(Kicks out)**_

_**Michael-Kick-out on 2. Valentina is the holder of two title belts and the Money in the Bank briefcase. Valentine with a missile dropkick.**_

_**Trinity-(Tags in Ariane)**_

_**Niya-(Tags in Brie)**_

_**JBL-What will this mean come Monday Night Raw?**_

_**Michael-Alberto Del Rio is the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship and Jason Stokes is the number one contender for the World Lightweight Championship.**_

_**Brie-(Tags Niya back in)**_

_**Niya-(Jumps off the top rope)**_

_**Ariane-(Rolls out the way)**_

_**Niya-(Hits the mat)**_

_**Michael-Nobody Home. Will Cameron pin the champion?**_

_**Ariane-(Pins Niya)**_

_**Daija-1…2…**_

_**Niya-(Grabs the bottom rope)**_

_**Michael-Valentina grabs the bottom rope forcing a break.**_

_**Ariane-(Breaks the pin and tags Del Rio in)**_

_**JBL-Valentina can't tag one of the Bella Twins. She must stay in the ring.**_

_**Niya-(Staring Del Rio down and put him in a headlock)**_

_**Alberto-(Grabs Valentina by her hair and slams her onto the mat)**_

_**Niya-(Holding the back of her neck)**_

_**Alberto-(Locks in the Cross Arm-Breaker)**_

_**Michael-Will the champion tap?**_

_**Niya-(Fights her way out of the submission move and tags Nikki in)**_

_**Alberto-(Tags Ariane in)**_

_**Nikki-(Hits a cross body)**_

_**Michael-Cross body! Nikki pins Ariane.**_

_**Daija-1…2…3!**_

_**Jamiyah-The winner of this match The Bella Twins and Valentina Valentine!**_

_**Niya-(Puts the World Lightweight Championship around her waist, hands Brie the briefcase, and holds up The World Heavyweight Title from the top of the ramp with the Bellas right by her side)**_

_**Scene 46: A fight**_

_**(Niya was at Moonlight Beach in the ocean 2 weeks after her tonsilidous cleared up but she was still having nausea)**_

_**Niya-(Soaking in the moonlight when she hears a werewolf howl) The Miz.**_

_**Mike-I thought the bite killed you. (Steps out of the bushes as a werewolf)**_

_**Niya-Well it didn't. (Her eyes turn a brighter shade of pink as fangs and claws show. Her skin turns into a bright shade of silver)**_

_**Mike-HEY I DIDN'T COME TO FIGHT!**_

_**Niya-(Feels defenseless to Mike's anger)**_

_**Mike-(Pounces on Niya and growls in her face)**_

_**Niya-Get off me! (Struggles under Mike's grip)**_

_**Mike-(Digs his claws into her fur)**_

_**Niya-(Screams when she feels Luigi's presence) Luigi.**_

_**Luigi-Let her go Miz.**_

_**Mike-(Backs off and turns back into a human) Yes sir. I-I didn't mean any harm. (Runs off scared)**_

_**Niya-(Sits up and lays a paw on her fur) Thanks Luigi. Are you still mad at me?**_

_**Luigi-No but I need your help.**_

_**Niya-My arm hurts. Miz struck his claws in my weak spot.**_

_**Luigi-(Puts his hand on Niya's weak spot and heals it)**_

_**Niya-Thanks Luigi.**_

_**Luigi-We need to go find Alberto. He and his pack were kidnapped by the other vampires and werewolves. John and Randy lead both groups to the hybrids and they kidnapped every hybrid in the company. John sent Miz to come and kidnap you. They are planning to kill the Alpha of the pack to gain his powers and abilities.**_

_**Niya-They kidnapped him. I'll go with you. Where's Mario?**_

_**Luigi-With the kids. Let's go.**_

_**Scene 47: The Plan**_

_**(Randy and John were at Randy's forbidden castle with Alberto hanging upside down from the ceiling)**_

_**Randy-Do you think Mike got the girl Werewolf King.**_

_**John-I don't know Count Orton.**_

_**(The Miz bursts through the door)**_

_**John-Where is the girl Michael!**_

_**Mike-The Vampire Alpha showed up, sires.**_

_**Randy-So my archenemy saved Niya?**_

_**Alberto-You won't succeed!**_

_**John-(Looks up) Silence hybrid! (Punches a button on the wall)**_

_**Alberto-(Screams as he gets shocked by the chains)**_

_**Randy-Maybe you will learn to keep your trap shut.**_

_**?-Let him go Count!**_

_**Randy-(Turns around to see Niya and Luigi standing in the throne room doors) Well Long time no see, Alpha where have you been?**_

_**Luigi-With my kids. No, let him go Orton!**_

_**Randy-Not without a fight!**_

_**Niya-(Uses her vampire flight to fly up to where the chains start)**_

_**John-(Grabs her foot and yanks her to the ground)**_

_**Niya-(Holds her stomach) Why you little bastard?**_

_**John-(Smirks) Thank you.**_

_**Niya-(Growls and dropkicks John) Wow you are rusty. Lucky for you I have to get ready for my title matches so you're just target practice.**_

_**John-(Turns into a werewolf and howls, signaling the rest of the werewolves (Cody Rhodes, Fandango, The Miz, Alicia Fox, AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, Justin Gabriel, Daniel Bryan, and Kane))**_

_**Niya-Now I'm in for it. (Flies up to the top of the ceiling and flicks the switch to release Alberto)**_

_**Alberto-Thanks babe.**_

_**Niya-If you can help me out with this problem, I'll trust you 100%.**_

_**Alberto-Deal. We need to go free the other hybrids**_

_**(Alberto and Niya flies out the room)**_

_**John-(Picks up Niya's scent) Gabriel…Bryan come with me. The rest of you stay. (Walks off with Justin and Daniel hot on his tail)**_

_**Scene 48: Captured**_

_**(Alberto was in his wolf form Niya riding on his back, unaware that John was hot on their tail)**_

_**Alberto-Why are you riding on my back?**_

_**Niya-I don't know.**_

_**Alberto-Are you enjoying the ride?**_

_**Niya-Yes I am**_

_**Alberto-How is little Ryan?**_

_**Niya-When did you come up with Ryan?**_

_**Alberto-3 minutes ago.**_

_**Niya-Liar. You weren't even thinking about that 3 minutes ago.**_

_**Alberto-Hey I came up with the first and last name you come up with the middle name.**_

_**Niya-What's the last name?**_

_**Alberto-Orton.**_

_**Niya-After my brother. Count Randy Keith Orton. **_

_**Alberto-Yes, I find RKO cute.**_

_**Niya-Alberto! How about Ryan Kendall Orton?**_

_**Alberto-Great. (Stops when he sees John)**_

_**Niya-Why did we… (Someone gagged her)**_

_**Justin-(Grabs Niya and takes her to where the rest of the hybrids are locked at)**_

_**(In the room)**_

_**Niya-(Tied up when Randy walks into the room)**_

_**Randy-I thought the chlorine would knock you out.**_

_**Niya-What do you want from me? I'm your sister. My last name may not be Orton but that is what the baby's name is. Ryan Kendall Orton.**_

_**Randy-I want your power as a hybrid.**_

_**Niya-Fine…you can have it. I never wanted to be a hybrid. I wanted to be a vampire. On one condition, you turn me back into a vampire.**_

_**Randy-When?**_

_**Niya-Now. I want to be a vampire right now.**_

_**Randy-Deal…but you come with me.**_

_**Niya-With me giving you my power you have to let them go and never go near the hybrid pack again.**_

_**Randy-Fine. Anything else. **_

_**Niya-Yes. I get to still marry Alberto and this rivalry ends the packs come together as one and I mean what I say. If you screw up any part of the deal, it will be the end of Randy Orton and his pack.**_

_**Randy-Alright I promise. (Releases the rest of the hybrids and leads them to the throne room)**_


End file.
